


Рутинный заказ

by Daisjo



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Don't copy to another site, Gen, Headcanon, Out of Character, Pre-Het
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-26
Updated: 2019-08-26
Packaged: 2020-09-27 00:43:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 19,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20398873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daisjo/pseuds/Daisjo
Summary: При создании базы Альянса на Явине-IV начали происходить странные вещи. Чтобы предотвратить потери и улучшить положение, король Альдераана нанимает совершенно особенного специалиста





	Рутинный заказ

Открывшийся трап впустил внутрь «Тантива-IV» густой летний воздух, наполненный смутно знакомыми ароматами луговых трав. Отчетливо потянуло свежей земляникой. Лея припомнила статью, бегло просмотренную перед поездкой: да, пассажирские космопорты на Таанабе открытого типа, посадочные площадки вместо крытых ангаров. Климат позволяет.

В стыках раскрошившихся от времени терраклитовых плит тянулись к небу пучки светло-зеленой травы. За пределами почти пустого летного поля — Лея заметила только два челнока и побитый жизнью частный фрахтовик — виднелись раскидистые кусты. Ветер дул с их стороны, и привычный для космопортов запах раскаленного металла смешивался с чем-то сладким и цветочным. Словом, аграрная специализация Таанаба, житницы всего сектора и поставщика продуктов на Корусант, была заметна с первого взгляда.

Лея дождалась, пока автоматика корабля начнет поднимать трап, и, игнорируя спешащих к кораблю дроидов, направилась к зданию. «Тантив» сел на ближайшую к административным постройкам площадку, и до навеса, защищающего гостей планеты от ласкового солнца и сезонных дождей, оставалось пройти всего десяток шагов. Космопорт вообще не впечатлял размерами. Нет, Лея читала, что грузовые терминалы Таанаба, дроидные и полуавтоматические, заставят взглянуть на себя с уважением даже персонал какого-нибудь орбитального логистического центра, но эти сооружения располагались у экватора, там, где больше сельскохозяйственных поселений. А небольшой пассажирский космопорт в средней полосе, обслуживающий юго-восточную четверть планеты, популярностью явно не пользовался. И как отец умудрился отыскать якобы ценного специалиста в таком, скажем откровенно, захолустье?

Не то чтобы Лея не разделяла мотивов отца. С Явином-IV действительно следовало что-то делать: развертывание базы только-только началось, а потери и падение морального духа уже достигли пугающего уровня. Но, честное слово, можно направить на планетоид психологов и специалистов по хищной фауне, можно, в конце концов, перенести базу: безлюдных систем в галактике достаточно. Отец же предпочел воспользоваться услугами… шарлатана. По крайней мере, именно им Лея считала разумного, которого следовало доставить на Явин. А ведь среди двоих членов королевской семьи Альдераана, активно участвующих в делах Восстания, молодая и теоретически легковерная девушка — как раз она! Отцу, с его-то житейским опытом, стоило бы проявить больше здравого скептицизма и меньше склонности к суевериям.

Найти искомого специалиста не составило труда. Мрачная темная фигура выделялась среди пастельного интерьера космопорта и яркой униформы служащих не хуже, чем Лорд Вейдер на фоне штурмовиков. Лея поморщилась про себя. Разумеется, отцовский гость не мог не сыграть на стереотипах. Половина галактики хоть краем глаза видела красочные голофильмы жанра фэнтези, вот кое-кто и пользуется растиражированным образом. Ладно хоть черный плащ с капюшоном не нацепил.

Подойдя ближе, она поняла, что поспешила с выводами. Нацепил. И именно черный. Что ж, тогда остается порадоваться разве что отсутствию посоха из костей невинно убиенных младенцев и… какими еще атрибутами любят украшать себя голосериальные коллеги затребованного отцом специалиста?

— Господин Маристис? — голос Леи, несмотря ни на что, остался нейтрально-благожелательным.

Прислонившийся плечом к стене гуманоид молча кивнул. Ну да. Теперь он будет изображать патетичную отрешенность от людских дел. Ожидаемо.

— Я Лея Органа, сопровождающий от королевского дома Альдераана по поводу вашего последнего заказа.

Еще один кивок.

— Мне поручено доставить вас к месту выполнения контракта. Надеюсь, вы не откажетесь проследовать на оговоренную планету без иных промежуточных остановок.

— Заказ настолько срочный? — уточнил гуманоид с едва заметной насмешкой. Что ж, хотя бы голос у него оказался не наигранно-зловещий. Тихий, хриплый, чуть заглушенный повязкой из плотной ткани, закрывающей нижнюю часть лица, но вполне обычный.

— Не хотелось бы терять время, — подтвердила Лея. — Однако, если вам нужно забрать вещи, я подожду в космопорту.

— Не стоит, — собеседник мотнул головой в сторону, указывая на небольшую репульсорную платформу с парой мешков на ней. — С моей работой привыкаешь держать под рукой все, что может пригодиться. Показывайте дорогу, ваше высочество.

Лея кивнула и повернулась к выходу. По крайней мере, напирать на собственную значимость, заставляя заказчика ждать возле посадочных площадок, этот Маристис не стал. Еще один балл в его пользу. Или ему нужно покинуть Таанаб как можно быстрее? Лея бы не удивилась. У разнообразных мошенников нередко возникает надобность скрыться от предыдущих клиентов.

— Вы легки на подъем, господин Маристис.

— Эта планета надоела мне до нервного тика, и я рад возможности расстаться с ней навсегда.

От неожиданно прямого ответа Лея слегка приподняла брови. Неужели он даже не стесняется признаваться, что бежит от обманутых заказчиков? Хотя отец, насколько она знала, проанализировал последние контракты Маристиса. Если бы вскрылось явное мошенничество, заставляющее его бежать с Таанаба, явинского заказа бы не было… Или она недооценивает склонность отца к суевериям?

— Если здесь не замешана профессиональная тайна, не поделитесь ли причинами такого решения? — рискнула спросить Лея. — Возможно, я ошибаюсь, но эта планета не кажется мне местом, подходящим для жизни некроманта.

— Вы абсолютно правы, ваше высочество, — мрачно ответил гуманоид и придержал затянутой в перчатку рукой вильнувшую в сторону репульсорную платформу. — В этом до тошноты мирном, уютном и где-то даже пасторальном мирке ни один некромант не задержится дольше, чем требует необходимость. И нет, в моем пребывании здесь нет ничего секретного. Банальный заказ, да еще и не по профилю.

— Не по профилю?

Ответом ей был недовольный взмах черного рукава в сторону перемежающихся линиями кустов полей.

— Сами посмотрите, ваше высочество. Вот вы можете себе представить, что в таком жизнеутверждающем антураже заводится какая-нибудь дрянь, относящаяся к моей компетенции?

Лея невольно признала: не может. Впрочем, она, хоть и не жаловалась на фантазию в детстве, за последние годы стала убежденной материалисткой и вообще не планировала представлять себе где бы то ни было, скажем, неупокоенного духа, парочку умертвий или что там еще относится к некромантии в голофильмах.

— Просто у некоторых личностей, по полгода торчащих на фермах и не видящих никого, кроме пары родственников, проклевывается нездоровая любовь ко всякой мистике, — подвел итог собеседник. — И смиряться с тем, что им нужен не некромант, а психиатр, они отказываются. Честное слово, проще было бы поплясать в ритуальном круге, чем убеждать этого тупого чурбана.

Лея неопределенно хмыкнула в ответ. Отточенное годами дворцовой жизни чутье подсказывало: Маристис не врал. Но для шарлатана и мошенника выгоднее было бы нажиться на чужой ошибке. Может, действительно верит в собственные силы? Подобные заблуждения не так уж и редки в галактике.

— Боюсь, этот контракт окажется для вас не столь разочаровывающим. Там, куда мы направимся, действительно наблюдаются некоторые пугающие явления.

— Скорее всего, так называемая аура смерти, — пожал плечами гуманоид. — Стандартный, практически рутинный заказ, оплачивается пропорционально очищаемой территории. Увижу фронт работ — скажу точнее.

Вот это уже больше походило на методы действия нечистых на руку личностей. Лея едва заметно поджала губы. С другой стороны, если отец так хочет убедиться, что в галактике полно проходимцев, зачем снова пытаться отговорить его от этой затеи?

— Хорошо, Маристис. «Тантив-IV» быстрый корабль, долго мучиться ожиданием вам не придется.

Вопреки смутным опасениям, пассажир из Маристиса оказался смирный и неконфликтный. Заходить к себе исключительно в условную ночь по корабельному времени не требовал, порчу с пульта управления и массовый сглаз с вахты мостика снять не пытался, таинственных знаков на полу, стенах и потолке выделенной ему каюты не чертил. Нередко сидел в корабельном мини-информатории, отдавая должное бортовой библиотеке. На скептический вопрос связиста, что же такого интересного нашел уважаемый мэтр в сборнике статей по продвинутому дроидному программированию, Маристис фыркнул и ответил, что трудов по некромантии он в информатории как-то не обнаружил, а из прочих документов указанный сборник показался ему наиболее полезным. Разумное существо, в конце концов, учится всю жизнь, в том числе и непрофильным дисциплинам. Такой подход Лея не оценить не могла.

При более близком знакомстве Маристис оказался не так уж и похож на шаблонного некроманта, как показалось Лее на первый взгляд. Да, он постоянно кутался в гибрид мантии и плаща с капюшоном, да, никогда не начинал разговора первым. Но одежды его, скажем, все же были не черными, а очень темного серого цвета с едва заметной вышивкой по вороту и рукавам. В помещениях корабля Маристис хоть и прятал лицо за широкими складками плотной ткани, но вот капюшон скидывать не стеснялся, обнажая длинные седые волосы, забранные в небрежный хвост. В сочетании с яркими светло-синими глазами и бледной кожей смотрелось экзотично.

Еще Маристис, как выяснилось, отлично мухлевал в карты, что и доказал в первый же вечер полета, выудив у сборной «Тантива» по саббаку целых триста кредитов, после чего свернул состязание, заявив, что это неспортивно. Играть на душу старшего механика отказался, объяснив, что товар некондиционный и жизненными трудностями истрепанный. Незадачливый обладатель предмета спора на такое обиделся и попытался набить наглому некроманту морду, и в результате выяснил, что удар с правой у того поставлен на загляденье.

— А как иначе, ваше высочество? — пожал плечами Маристис, когда Лея завела разговор об этом инциденте. — Жизнь у таких, как я, бурная, реакции требует отменной. Вот рефлексы и сработали.

— Понимаю, — Лея понадеялась, что просочившаяся в голос ирония останется незамеченной. — Когда работаешь с зомби, умертвиями и прочими неупокоенными, нужно уметь быстро двигаться.

— Ваше высочество, — Маристис бросил на нее обжигающий взгляд. — Вот только вы не повторяйте всю эту чушь про надругательство над могилами, так любимую писателями и их поклонниками. Не поднимают некроманты зомби! И вообще с материальной нежитью не работают! Если на вас лезет разлагающаяся, но подозрительно шустрая туша какого-нибудь разумного, причину надо искать в управляющих чипах или некоторых видах паразитарного заражения, а не в страшной некромантии. Я, как и мои реальные, а не павшие жертвой режиссерского замысла коллеги, занимаюсь исключительно тварями нематериальными, которых не упокоишь ни кулаком, ни бластером, ни даже гримуаром! Все прочее — на совести литераторов, сценаристов и иных любителей пощекотать нервы себе и общественности.

— У вас есть гримуар? — в одном голофильме ей довелось увидеть такой атрибут некроманта. Здоровенная старинная книга, прикованная к поясу владельца увесистыми цепями, по мнению Леи, должна была своей тяжестью изрядно перекосить тощего и невысокого чародея на левый бок. У Маристиса же самым массивным из того, что всегда было при себе, оказался бластер не самой новой модели. Хотя, если подумать, с позиции пускания пыли в глаза гримуар подошел бы куда лучше.

— Вы еще показать попросите, — буркнул Маристис. — Ваше высочество, вы всерьез считаете, что мне следовало выиграть у того придурка душу? Вам своего подчиненного не жалко?

— Оставьте, Маристис, подобных инцидентов не повторится, — примирительно улыбнулась Лея. — Но и я надеюсь, что вы не станете искать конфликтов с командой.

— Я? — искренне удивился тот. — Да мне на них плевать с высокой орбиты. Главное, чтоб сами не лезли.

Для команды Маристис действительно стал в некотором роде достопримечательностью. Сначала на него просто косились и слегка шарахались, потом, осознав, что ничего ужасающего таинственный некромант творить пока не собирается, стали периодически приглашать на совместные обеды. Проверять пределы альдераанского гостеприимства Маристис не решился и выходил из каюты только в случае крайней необходимости. То ли роль нелюдимого повелителя смерти отыгрывал, то ли и в самом деле не любил привлекать внимание.

Ближе к концу перелета Маристис попросил Лею о приватном разговоре.

— Ваше высочество, ваш отец упоминал вас как компетентного сопровождающего. Между тем, сведений о предмете работы у меня как не было на Таанабе, так и нет до сих пор. Может быть, все же поделитесь информацией?

— Боюсь, Маристис, я мало чем помогу вам, — призналась Лея. — Я никогда раньше не была на той самой базе. Знаю, что там пропадают люди, но это можно списать на влияние агрессивной фауны: планета покрыта джунглями. Знаю, что многие страдают от ночных кошмаров, и по базе повышен расход успокоительных препаратов и спиртных напитков.

— Кошмары какого сюжета, насколько регулярны, повторяются ли? — тут же уточнил Маристис.

— Не знаю. Вам стоит расспросить тех, кто провел на базе хотя бы пару недель. Всего она существует полтора месяца.

— Шикарно, — судя по задрожавшей ткани, закрывающей нижнюю половину лица Маристиса, тот вздохнул. — Ничего не понятно, но все просто жуть как страшно. Как обычно.

— Отец считает, что база проклята духами аборигенов, — Лея поджала губы. — Но там давным-давно нет местного населения.

— Вашему отцу стоило бы уделять больше внимания собственной семье, — сухо бросил Маристис. — Вот вас бы не мешало показать специалисту.

Лея едва сдержала стон. А ведь она уже составила некоторое представление о госте отца. Шарлатан, конечно, но харизматичный и умный, избегающий основных стереотипов. И тут такой шаблонный ход! На вас лежит древнее проклятие, оно сведет вас в могилу, если вовремя не провести один старинный обряд… Честное слово, просто противно.

— Что, я проклята? — она понадеялась, что голос остался спокойным и доброжелательным.

— Вообще-то не похоже, — Маристис покачал головой. — Для проклятия вы слишком цветуще выглядите. Жизненные силы явно не утекают, кошмарами не мучаетесь, признаков сумасшествия тоже не вижу. Просто какая-то аномалия в ауре. Точнее не могу сказать, надо круги чертить.

— И вы, думаю, посчитаете необходимым выяснить это еще до прибытия на базу, — вздохнула Лея.

— А что зря время терять? И не смотрите так скептически, ваше высочество, за диагностику я денег все равно не возьму.

— Почему? — Лея слегка нахмурилась. Она уже догадалась, что ей навязывают ненужную, но дорогостоящую услугу, но какой смысл проводить обряд бесплатно? А, ну да. Маристис же обязательно что-нибудь «обнаружит».

— Во-первых, если вы ознакомились с историей моих заказов, то выяснили, что плату, кроме компенсации дорожных расходов, я беру только по окончании работы, — заметил Маристис. — Периодически попадаются пустышки вроде таанабского вызова, а репутация знающего свое дела специалиста мне дороже пары сотен лишних кредитов. А во-вторых, вы же все равно считаете меня шарлатаном, так зачем мне требовать денег и тем самым укреплять вашу уверенность в этом?

Усилием воли Лея удержала невозмутимое выражение лица. Прискорбно, она-то считала, что неплохо скрывает свое истинное отношение к Маристису. Неудобно получилось. Но, ради всех богов ушедших эпох, как вообще можно верить в некромантию?! Она относилась бы к Маристису куда менее предвзято, назови он себя одаренным из малоизвестной секты или хоть беглым джедаем: феномен Силы, в конце концов, широко известен. Но некромантия… честное слово, это даже не смешно.

— Тем не менее, вы все же настаиваете на проведении диагностики.

Маристис пожал плечами.

— Я не знаю, что за дрянь у вас в ауре и чем это грозит. Не хочу иметь рядом с собой неизвестно что во время работы. Исключительно эгоистический интерес. Так что показывайте, ваше высочество, полы в какой каюте вам жаль меньше всего.

После этих слов Лея не сомневалась, что запасные гостевые апартаменты подвергнутся жестокой резьбе ритуальным кинжалом или, на худой конец, расписыванию сложными и въедающимися в поверхность алхимическими составами. Маристису на ее ожидания явно было плевать: он сноровисто и сосредоточенно расчерчивал пол самым обыкновенным маркером.

— Нет, могу и кровью невинных девственниц, — кажется, она произнесла последние слова вслух. — Но своих у меня при себе нет, а требовать казенную для сцеживания считаю неприемлемым, так как к официальному заказу еще не приступил.

Лея возмущенно вскинулась, чувствуя, как загорелись щеки. Нужно тщательнее следить за собой. Этому… специалисту явно нравится смущать собеседников.

Впрочем, кроме выбора материала для заполненного странными символами круга, Маристис повел себя вполне схоже с описываемыми в голофильмах коллегами. И заклинания на неизвестном языке читал, и пафосные жесты руками делал, и кровью на начерченные знаки капнуть попросил.

— На полноценное проклятие не похоже, — сказал он наконец, разрешив Лее выйти из круга. — Скорее уж, что-то защитное, но наложенное с ошибками. Не могу пока сказать точнее. Попробую еще после прилета на базу посмотреть. Если там настолько мощный естественный источник, может, сработает как контрастный фон. Мать-Тьма, конечно, и так обостряет зрение посвященных ей, но и подручные средства не повредят. Пока что ничего делать не рискну. Энергонасыщенность большая, могут быть побочные эффекты, а расширенный защитный круг здесь начертить негде. Без должного же укрытия я всегда предпочту исповедовать первое правило механика: «Работает — не трогай!».

— Извините за недоверие, Маристис, но мне кажется, вы преувеличиваете опасность, — Лея деликатно облекла в более тактичную формулировку слова «вы несете чушь». — Или, может быть, я слишком скептически настроена по отношению к вашему искусству.

— Не стану вас за это осуждать, — Маристис пожал плечами и начал широкой щеткой оттирать с пола следы маркера. — Я и сам убежденный материалист и верю только в то, что могу рассмотреть собственными глазами. Другое дело, что я все время вижу какую-то постороннюю дрянь.

Лея негромко хмыкнула такой позиции, но спорить не стала.

На выходе из гиперпространства Маристис, которого ради секретности попросили оставаться у себя, отчетливо забеспокоился. Лея, зашедшая, чтобы предупредить его о скорой посадке, застала специалиста меряющим каюту шагами и то и дело настороженно замирающим.

— Одно из небесных тел ближе к центру системы, да? — светло-синие глаза Маристиса смотрели серьезно и с едва заметной тревогой.

— Да. Мы летим туда, — Лея предположила, что Маристис все-таки ухитрился каким-то образом добраться до навигационных файлов в базе данных корабля. Не мог же он, право слово, завести в организме встроенный радар.

— Ну, по крайней мере, не ложный вызов, — вздохнул тот. — Ваше высочество, не могли бы вы попросить капитана сделать пару витков на орбите? Для предварительного осмотра.

— Хорошо, — Лея знала, что на мостике и так планируют облететь Явина-IV несколько раз: с поверхности предупреждали о бурях в районе северного тропика, следовало перед посадкой оценить состояние атмосферных потоков. Хотя какой от этого прок Маристису, непонятно.

Явин-IV встречал их ярким утренним солнцем и полным безветрием. Посадочная площадка для крупных кораблей находилась на одной из галерей массивного пирамидального строения, но, несмотря на всю высоту, воздух здесь стоял так же неподвижно, как, должно быть, и внизу. Душная липкая жара обняла за плечи и отчего-то прошлась по позвоночнику неприятным холодком. Лея передернула плечами, отгоняя странное ощущение. Обернулась, сойдя с трапа. Маристис замер у самого корабля, судорожно натягивая на лицо капюшон и надвигая повязку с губ и носа едва ли не на самые глаза.

— Нет, нет, некромантам не вредит дневной свет, некроманты не горят синим пламенем от прямых солнечных лучей, — пробормотал он, тщательней закутываясь в плащ. — Это все мистика и суеверия. Я просто привык к иному уровню освещения, только и всего.

Лее почудилась некоторая наигранность в его словах.

— Поправьте меня, ваше высочество: вы устроили базу в древнем, заброшенном, неизвестно кому посвященном храме?

— Если это место — храм, то да, — Лея не могла не признать, что в такой формулировке проблема звучит… настораживающе.

— Вот смотрят люди голофильмы, фэнтези всякое читают, — буркнул Маристис, подтягивая перчатки. — Что ж выводов-то не делают? Там ведь куча правдивых сведений, пусть и пережеванных зубами голодных режиссеров… Показывайте дорогу, ваше высочество.

Что-то в его голосе подсказало Лее, что собеседник предпочел бы весь день простоять под палящими лучами газового гиганта, лишь бы не спускаться внутрь храма.

На базе и в самом деле было… неприятно. Не то чтобы Лея, как герои мистических сериалов, нутром ощущала какую-то хаттовщину, но непривычное сочетание душной жары и липкого озноба, пробирающего под одеждой, заставляло с тоской вспоминать о дорогом водном освежителе с функцией температурной регулировки. Да и разумные, работающие здесь, оказались немного дергаными. Лею, безошибочно опознав ни разу не виденное раньше начальство, тут же завалили докладами, жалобами и запросами на матчасть. Все отчеты о безвести пропавших, местной фауной загрызенных и дурными предчувствиями замученных Маристис тут же затребовал себе и на незнакомом Лее языке выразил свое неодобрение главврачу базы, не догадавшемуся запротоколировать ночные кошмары личного состава. Заведующий недавно развернутым до требуемого минимума, но уже работающим на износ лазаретом лингвистических изысков не оценил и предложил собеседнику набрать статистический материал самостоятельно. Судя по тому, что до вечера Лея Маристиса не видела, тот последовал совету.

— Скажите, генерал, здесь действительно творится так много странностей? — спросила Лея, когда на выходе со склада наткнулась на генерала Додонну, недавно сменившего отца на посту руководителя базы.

— В том-то и дело, что много, ваше высочество, — объяснил тот. — Каждую из них отдельно можно спокойно объяснить вполне реальными причинами. Да, случаются смертельные случаи. Но на Явине действительно очень агрессивная биосфера, особенно насекомые. Меня и самого какая-то крылатая хитиновая гадость недавно на два дня в лазарет уложила. Да, люди нервничают. Так оно и понятно: когда не знаешь, что завтра заползет к тебе в комнату, спокойно спать не будешь. Да, пару раз находились умники, ушедшие в необследованную часть здания и сгинувшие там. Узнаю, кто распустил слухи о древних сокровищах, — лично прибью.

— Но всего этого слишком много, чтобы не заподозрить неладное, — задумчиво произнесла Лея. Додонна пожал плечами.

— Поживите у нас пару дней, ваше высочество. Сами поймете. Уж на что я ко всякой мистике равнодушен, и то пробирает.

Не то чтобы Лея хотела проникаться неповторимым духом явинской базы, но выхода не было. Отец попросил тщательно заняться этим вопросом, да и сама она планировала бдительно следить за деятельностью Маристиса. Интересно ведь, что отыщет здесь опытный шарлатан.

Маристис заявился к ней уже под вечер. Судя по выбившимся из-под капюшона светлым прядям и усталому взгляду, побегать по базе ему пришлось немало. Видимо, не жаждало население делиться с незнакомцем нюансами своих внутренних переживаний.

— Ваше высочество, — короткий кивок призван был изображать почтительный поклон. Впрочем, Маристис здоровался так всегда и со всеми, это Лея успела заметить еще на «Тантиве». — Я готов озвучить первые выводы по заказу.

— Слушаю вас, Маристис. Вы разобрались, что происходит?

— В общих чертах, — не стал скрывать тот. — Это широко распространенный феномен, его называют «дурное место», «аура смерти» и еще парой терминов. Очищение таких пятен — один из самых рутинных заказов для некроманта. Но обычно аура смерти располагается на небольшой площади: десяток-другой квадратных метров, максимум — сто или двести. Здесь ситуация куда масштабнее.

— Дурное место накрыло весь храм? — уточнила Лея.

— Хуже, — вздохнул Маристис. — Весь планетоид.

Лея слегка нахмурилась. Она предполагала, что Маристис скажет о поражении комплекса зданий опасным проклятием, стребует немалую сумму и будет пару недель обходить храм с загадочными песнопениями. Чтобы, разумеется, объявить затем о полном успехе и триумфально раствориться на просторах галактики с вознаграждением в вещмешке. Однако показать заметное невооруженным глазом воздействие на целый планетоид — это сложно даже для самого опытного шарлатана. Да и стоимость такого ритуала… Лея помнила, что очищение дурного места происходит пропорционально его площади. Даже королевская семья Альдераана в лице своего чересчур суеверного главы не станет оплачивать обработку настолько большого пространства. Дешевле будет найти иное место для базы. И Маристис не может этого не понимать.

— Вам действительно необходимо оставаться именно на этом планетоиде? — вопрос вырвал ее из размышлений. — Сразу скажу, улететь в другую систему будет безопаснее. Или хотя бы на соседний спутник газового гиганта.

— Затраты, — поморщилась Лея. — Чтобы свернуть и перебазировать уже размещенный здесь комплекс, потребуются слишком крупные финансовые вливания. Отец пойдет на это только в самом крайнем случае. Я правильно поняла, что вы не сможете ничего сделать?

— Полностью очистить планетоид — точно нет, — твердо ответил Маристис. — Здесь таких, как я, не меньше пяти кругов нужно. Могу попытаться нейтрализовать ауру смерти в пределах населенной части храмового комплекса. Тогда влияние на разумных заметно потеряет в интенсивности. Но придется задержаться и проверить, не окажется ли эффект временным. Предполагаю, что, если дурное место будет очищено хотя бы на пару месяцев, аура жизни от обитателей базы пересилит распространяющуюся по планетоиду ауры смерти… Хм, я, наверное, чересчур углубляюсь в детали.

— Ничего страшного, — машинально заверила его Лея. — Есть ли еще какие-то факторы, осложняющие ситуацию?

Маристис неопределенно повел затянутой в перчатку рукой.

— Животные и растения, долго подвергающиеся влиянию ауры смерти, могли мутировать неизвестно во что. Это не мешает моей работе, но повышает опасность пребывания на базе. Плюс мне неизвестен источник, благодаря которому здесь возникло дурное место. Есть риск, что под базой древнее захоронение малоизвестной расы. Если так, случиться может всякое.

— Хорошо, — Лея побарабанила пальцами по столу. Отец передавал ей, что перебазироваться с Явина пока нежелательно, лишние перемещения кораблей рискуют привлечь внимание Империи. Значит, придется соглашаться. — Какую сумму вы запросите?

Ей показалось, что под своей тканой полумаской Маристис поморщился.

— Двадцать четыре тысячи кредитов. Если вскроются древние могильники — пойдет доплата за дополнительный риск. Или вы отказываетесь от моих услуг и доставляете меня на ближайшую планету с действующим пассажирским космопортом.

Что ж, сумма для подобного заказа хоть и немалая, но по сравнению с расходами на передислокацию с Явина всей базы совершенно незначительная. Главное, чтобы затраты не оказались бессмысленными.

— Хорошо, Маристис. Вы говорили, с вами расплачиваются по завершении работы? В ваших контрактах тоже упоминалась такая формулировка.

Именно этот малозаметный нюанс в свое время и заставил Лею согласиться с предложением отца, несмотря на все испытываемое недоверие.

— Да, ваше высочество. И до этого славного мига еще не меньше пары недель. Слишком большая площадь.

— Я смогу понаблюдать за вашей работой? Или это тайные знания?

Маристис негромко фыркнул.

— Да какой смысл их секретить? Непосвященный все равно не поймет. Но, ваше высочество, с одним условием. Желаете побыть зрителем — соглашайтесь избавиться от аномалии в ауре. Я не собираюсь проводить небезопасные ритуалы в присутствии непонятно чего.

— А как же первое правило механика? — вспомнила Лея их разговор на «Тантиве».

— Меня тоже лучше не трогать, пока я работаю, — пожал плечами Маристис. — А ну как напряжение в вашей ауре срезонирует с моими усиливающими звездами? Я ведь не знаю, чего планировал добиться тот, кто заклинал вас. Может, резонанс очистит весь планетоид, а может, храм придется заново собирать из щебенки.

— И сколько будет стоить подобная услуга? — Лея чуть дернула уголком рта.

— Нисколько. Это не ваш заказ, а мое требование. Если почувствуете улучшение состояния и проникнитесь горячей благодарностью — заплатите согласно общим расценкам, — судя по голосу, Маристис не слишком-то верил в такую возможность. Правильно, на самом деле. Лея сильно сомневалась, что снятие якобы существующего проклятия окажет хоть какой-то эффект.

— Надеюсь, для начала вы все же проведете дополнительную диагностику.

— Разумеется, ваше высочество. Это и в моих интересах.

Искать для очередного таинственного обряда какое-либо особое место Маристис не стал. Обошелся одной из многочисленных комнат, расчищенных под складские помещения, но пока не заполненных припасами.

— Здесь наверняка есть специализированные ритуальные залы, — объяснил он, сдвигая к стене одинокий, еще пустой стеллаж для инструментов. — Храм все-таки, а не офисное здание. Но искать и тем более использовать их мне отчего-то совершенно не хочется, а я привык доверять своим предчувствиям.

— Понимаю, — согласилась Лея. — Решат еще, что вы меня в жертву приносить собрались.

— Вы недооцениваете любовь разумных к сплетням, — отмахнулся Маристис. — Захотят, так и из нашего мирного уединения на необорудованном складе оргию на тридцать две серии выдумают. Просто пользоваться чужими ритуальными помещениями без разрешения хозяина неприлично, вот и все.

Порывшись где-то в складках одежд, он достал очередной маркер и принялся наносить на пол рисунок, на этот раз более сложный и слабо светящийся в полумраке.

— На «Тантиве» было светло, а сюда электричество еще не провели, вот и приходится менять инструмент, — буркнул он в ответ на только-только замерший на губах Леи вопрос. — И нет, я не вижу в темноте так бесподобно, как мои голосериальные коллеги. Просто чуть лучше, чем это естественно для моей расы.

Лея кивнула. Люди вообще не слишком хорошо ориентируются в темноте, а Маристис, скорее всего, относится именно к этому виду. Или к одной из рас, близкой к людям. Точнее она пока не разобралась: темно-серый плащ, перчатки, капюшон и повязка на лице прятали большую часть тела Маристиса, оставляя чужим взглядам только светло-синие глаза и бледную кожу вокруг них. Может быть, умбаранец? По цветовой гамме похож…

— Вставайте в круг, — голос снизу отвлек ее от мыслей. Маристис стоял на одном колене, вертя в пальцах маркер и придирчиво изучая начерченное. — Начнем с расширенной диагностики.

— Мне нужно что-то делать? — Лея послушно шагнула внутрь заполненной символами фигуры.

— Да. Не мешать.

Частично этот ритуал походил на тот, что Маристис провел над ней еще на борту «Тантива». По крайней мере, одну особо заковыристую фразу на непонятном языке Лея узнала. Добавилась пара куплетов и несколько плавных жестов в ее сторону, потом Маристис потер скрытую тканью щеку и, переступая через светящиеся маркерные линии, вошел в круг сам.

— Ваше высочество, позвольте до вас дотронуться.

Лея нахмурилась, но протянула вперед руку. Перчатки Маристиса оказались из очень тонкой, но прочной ткани, обтягивающей ладони не хуже эластичных полимеров. Правда, естественного тепла тела из-под них не чувствовалось, будто бы под переплетениями синтетических волокон находилась холодная дюрасталь протезов.

Маристис держал ее за руку секунд десять, потом отпустил, поблагодарив коротким кивком. Снова вышел из круга, опустился на колени и начал привычно оттирать следы маркера.

— И что же вы выяснили? — Лея выбросила из головы непрошенную мысль о том, что Маристису стоило бы возить с собой дроида-уборщика. Великий некромант и регулярное, два-три раза в день мытье полов в доме клиента все-таки не слишком сочетаются.

— Это воздействие защитно-ограничивающего характера, — Маристис выпрямился, вытащил из-под плаща маленький датапад и открыл графический редактор. — Смотрите, ваше высочество. Вот я рисую обычное живое существо, без разницы, разумное или нет.

Стилос в руках Маристиса набросал примитивную фигуру с двумя руками, двумя ногами и почему-то рогами на голове.

— Оно все время излучает в пространство энергию, — силуэт оделся стрелочками, идущими от него в разные стороны. — Я имею в виду не только тепло, радиацию и прочее, что могут производить существа разных видов, но, в первую очередь, жизненную силу. И от мира оно, соответственно, тоже получает аналогичный продукт. Происходит простейший энергообмен.

К рисунку добавились стрелочки, тыкающиеся остриями в фигуру гуманоида. Часть из них, войдя в контур туловища, изгибались и выходили наружу под углом.

— А вот вы, ваше высочество, — Маристис перевернул стилос и несколькими движениями удалил все, кроме гуманоидной фигуры. Потом, подумав, стер еще и рога. Зато вокруг схематичного изображения возникла толстая замкнутая линия, повторяющая контуры тела.

— Это то самое воздействие? — с интересом уточнила Лея. Маристис кивнул.

— Очень мощный двусторонний щит, мешающий любым попыткам энергообмена с миром, — стрелочки извне бессильно бились в линию, но пересечь ее не могли. — Вы не можете не впитать недостающее, ни сбросить лишнее. А жизненная сила внутри не кончается.

Стилос равнодушно чертил внутри туловища нарисованного человечка все новые и новые стрелочки, загнутые запутанными клубками. Наконец, весь контур фигуры оказался заполнен черными закорючками.

— Понятия не имею, что произойдет, когда предельно допустимая для живого организма концентрация энергии в вашем теле окажется превышена, — признался Маристис. — Может быть, вы научитесь регенерировать любые повреждения, как ген-даи. Может, мутируете во что-нибудь занимательное. А может, просто перегорите, как провод, по которому направили слишком мощный ток.

— Хорошо, — Лея не могла не согласиться: наглядно объяснять и запугивать Маристис умеет. — Вы вроде как планировали это снимать?

— Да. Надеюсь, вы не собираетесь отказываться?

— Я этого проклятия не замечала и недостатков жизни с ним не видела. Но, думаю, и без него прекрасно обойдусь.

— Хорошо, — кивнул Маристис. — Подождите пока, я дополнительный защитный круг сделаю. Кто знает, сколько энергии вы уже успели накопить в ауре.

— А это никак нельзя автоматизировать? — поинтересовалась Лея, наблюдая, как тот снова, не поднимаясь с колен, быстро перемещается по полу. — Загрузить нужную программу в дроида или что-то подобное.

Не то чтобы она сочувствовала Маристису: тот, несмотря на раннюю седину, явно не был настолько стар, чтобы испытывать неудобства от такого способа передвижения, и к тому же сам выбрал способ заработка. Однако временные затраты можно бы и сократить. Впрочем, нет, это же тоже антураж.

— Пробовал, — Маристис мотнул головой, стряхивая с лица несколько упавших из-под капюшона прядей. — Эффективность меньше. Для полноценной напитки рисунка силой Тьмы его нужно чертить руками некроманта. А дроид, зараза металлическая, ни один из обрядов посвящения пройти так и не смог.

Лея невольно фыркнула, представив себе стоящего в пафосном кругу и мигающего фоторецепторами дроида.

— Готово. Заходите.

На этот раз обряд длился минут десять. Тусклым светом блестели на полу линии флуоресцентного маркера, негромко и мерно гудел голос Маристиса. Лея успела немного заскучать, ожидая предсказуемого результата. Вот сейчас прозвучит какое-нибудь особо торжественное предложение, и ей скажут, что она избавлена от страшного проклятия. Ладно хоть счет за это представление Маристис выставлять не собирается. Не то чтобы Лея страдала природной скупостью, но разбазаривать ресурсы родной планеты не привыкла.

От плавно текущих мыслей ее отвлек пол, ощутимо подпрыгнувший под ногами, и пробирающий до костей гул, прокатившийся по комнате. Лея не удержала равновесие и села прямо на одну из мерцающих флуоресцентной краской линий.

— Вот ведь… Маристис? Это было успешное завершение обряда? — голос, отразившийся от стен, принес нечто новое, незнакомое. Лея замолчала, вслушиваясь. Что-то изменилось. Она еще не понимала, что именно, но чувствовала перемены так же четко, как если бы влажный воздух Явина вдруг высох до звенящего пустынного жара. Что-то негромко гудело на грани сознания. Что-то оплело кожу невидимой вуалью. Что-то шепталось в дальних коридорах. Мир, тихий и молчаливый, вдруг стал заполнен… чем, Лея не знала.

— Вполне успешное, — заверил ее Маристис, бодро выкарабкиваясь из-под обломков стеллажа. — С защитными кругами я, правда, не рассчитал, надо было три чертить, а лучше пять… Но и так сработало. Разницу чувствуете?

— Не очень четко, — дипломатично призналась Лея. Как именно Маристис воздействовал на нее, заставив воспринимать мир иначе, она затруднялась предположить. Психотропный газ? Стимуляторы, расширяющие сознание? Может быть, кинул ей под ноги гранату с нужным препаратом? Лея помнила, как подпрыгнул на короткое мгновение пол. Стоит провериться в лазарете. Или все куда проще, и Маристис — не чистокровный человек, а смесок с какой-нибудь расой, генетически предрасположенной к гипнозу?

— Оно и к лучшему, — кивнул Маристис. — А то еще придавит вас незнакомыми ощущениями. Можете выйти из круга. Сейчас я его сотру…

— Оставьте, я велю прислать дроида-уборщика, — вздохнула Лея. — Вы же наверняка ушиблись.

Она понятия не имела, что вынудило Маристиса прыгнуть на злополучный стеллаж спиной вперед. Возможно, любовь к спецэффектам. Но это все-таки не повод заставлять пострадавшего человека медлить с медобследованием, да еще и ползать на четвереньках со щеткой наперевес. Тем более, не так уж и много линий светится на полу.

— Поддамся искушению, — помедлив, согласился Маристис. — Только пусть дроид поспешит. Рисунок полностью безопасен, но вам вряд ли нужны новые слухи об этом храме. Обнаружит еще кто…

Лея кивнула и вышла из помещения. За прошедшее время тяжелый явинский воздух будто бы сгустился и ощутимо давил на плечи. Спину, казалось, сверлил холодный заинтересованный взгляд. Лея встряхнула головой и оглянулась. Коридор, длинный и зияющий провалом с левой стороны, был пуст.

— Дурное место, — негромко объяснил закрывший за собой дверь Маристис. — Раньше вы почти не ощущали его воздействия. Теперь будете.

— Не могу сказать, что меня это радует, — пробормотала Лея.

Пять с лишним часов, проведенные в лазарете, результата не дали. В крови Леи не обнаружилось никаких психотропных или галлюциногенных препаратов, сознание ее было ясным. Максимум, что нашел озадаченный меддроид — легкую усталость из-за бессонной ночи. Признаков гипноза или телепатического влияния, неизбежно угнетающего высшую нервную деятельность, тоже не оказалось. Чем бы ни воздействовали на нее во время ритуала, это никак не отслеживалось аппаратурой. Просто у Леи, как ей казалось, открылась дополнительная пара глаз. Совмещенных с ушами. И, кажется, обладающих тактильной чувствительностью. Словом, она затруднилась бы уверенно назвать этот новый орган, но он, бесспорно, существовал.

Маристис от обследования отказался и все то время, пока Лея проходила тесты и анализы, провалялся на койке, задрав на тумбочку сапоги и так и не сняв ни клочка своей многослойной одежды. Лея думала, что он спит, но, едва коснувшись скрытой темно-серой тканью щеки, встретила ясный и абсолютно бодрый взгляд.

— Я готова, Маристис. Можно приниматься за основную часть вашей работы.

— Не то чтобы был готов я, — пробормотал тот, садясь на койке. — Но время хорошее, полночь недавно миновала. Ладно, ваше высочество, ведите. Начать лучше с помещения, где часто и в большом количестве бывают люди. А то эффект надолго не удержится.

— Боюсь, если вы станете рисовать свои круги посреди главного ангара, люди могут не так понять.

— Зачем круги? — дернул головой Маристис. — Они здесь будут почти бесполезны. Усиливающую звезду начерчу.

— Не думаю, что общественность поймет разницу, — вздохнула Лея, представив, как она объясняет тому же Веджу, что для ремонта энергетики базы под его крестокрылом нужно нарисовать сложнозакрученную ритуальную фигуру. — И что вы, кстати, собрались усиливать?

— Собственную энергетику, — Маристис пожал плечами. — Если вкратце и упрощенно, при очищении дурного места я замещаю ауру смерти своей. Я некромант, но к окончательной форме существования еще не перешел, и потому в моей ауре присутствуют энергии и смерти, и жизни. Первая не даст дурному месту отторгнуть привнесенный фрагмент, вторая делает его благоприятным для проживания разумных.

Тканевая маска чуть дернулась от дыхания.

— Да, да. Грубо говоря, я собираюсь пометить эту территорию. И именно в том смысле, о котором вы подумали.

Лея вздрогнула: на грани сознания ей почудился короткий холодный смешок.

— Окончательная форма существования — это лич? — спросила она зачем-то, уже догадываясь об ответе.

— Чем вы слушали меня, ваше высочество, когда мы беседовали о материальной нежити? — предсказуемо проворчал Маристис. — Нет, личей тоже не бывает. Это призрак некроманта, и хватит ненужных разговоров. Вы планировали показать мне подходящее по критериям место на базе.

— Можно начать с этой кают-компании, — Лея остановилась напротив одной из пластиковых дверей, наспех вделанных в каменный проем. — По вечерам здесь часто собираются техники. А сейчас, когда все спят, вам никто не помешает.

— Хорошо, — Маристис прошел внутрь, деловито огляделся. — Ваше высочество, помогите освободить место в центре.

— Отодвинуть мебель? — растерянно уточнила Лея. Несмотря на демократичное воспитание, принятое в королевской семье Альдераана, она все же не привыкла, чтобы ее использовали в качестве грубой силы.

— Или вы желаете, чтобы я проводил ритуал на столе? — фыркнул Маристис, оттаскивая к стене пару штампованных пластиковых стульев, на спинке одного из которых уже было вырезано неприличное слово. — Так он маловат будет. Места не хватит.

Лея кивнула и навалилась на столешницу, сдвигая предмет обсуждения туда же, куда и стулья.

Сейчас Маристис действительно выбрал не круг, а многолучевую звезду с разомкнутыми лучами. Такого рисунка Лея не видела ни в одном голофильме. Сам же он, привычно перешагивая светящиеся линии, забрался внутрь, в оставленное в центре пространство.

— Все, ваше высочество. Ваше присутствие здесь не помешает, но и не станет обязательным. Будет скучно — можете спокойно уйти. Ничего зрелищного не планируется.

— Хорошо. Я поняла.

Свои слова Маристис оправдал на все двести процентов. Сначала уселся в круге, потом, подумав, и вовсе лег, растянувшись на полу. Закрыл глаза, ровно и спокойно дыша. Со стороны казалось, что он нахально устроился подремать прямо посреди ритуала. Лея тихонько хихикнула. Ну, с объемами явинской базы недосып Маристису точно не грозит.

Прервать затаенный смех ее заставило отчетливое ощущение тепла, коснувшееся кожи. Лея вскинулась, повертела головой. Нет, никто из обитателей жилого блока не проснулся и не включил тепловентилятор, пожалев разлегшегося на голых камнях гостя базы. Тепло шло от Маристиса. Лилось через незавершенные, разомкнутые острия нарисованной светящимся маркером звезды, полнило собой воздух кают-компании и грело лучами ласкового альдераанского солнца. Лея и не представляла себе, насколько успела замерзнуть здесь, на Явине, за одни неполные сутки. И как вообще ухитрилась, при тропической-то жаре?

Лея еще раз прислушалась к собственным ощущениям, озадаченно покачала головой. Нет, кажется, не мерещится. Стоит в следующий раз позвать кого-нибудь из местных, пусть побудет независимым свидетелем. Может быть, во всей этой некромантии и впрямь что-то есть?

Приятное чувство тепла и спокойствия позволило удобнее устроиться на стуле и прикрыть глаза, а потом и вовсе задремать — чтобы через неопределенное время проснуться от собственного вскрика.

Нет, древние своды были так же безмолвны, как и раньше. Лея перевела дыхание, потерла пальцами виски. Сон. Просто сон.

Во сне она бежала по каменным коридорам, била босыми ногами шершавые плиты. За спиной нарастало напряжение, над головой сгущалась невидимая сквозь десятки этажей, но всемогущая смерть. Она и множество таких же, как она, неслись вниз, туда, где повелитель открыл древний портал, оставленный в храме еще на заре времен. Повелитель силен и властен, он не отпустит свой народ на ту сторону жизни. Он поможет, защитит. Нужно только успеть, только добежать до спасения, пока он и его воины держат в воздухе падающий с неба свет.

Лея помотала головой, глянула на собственные ладони, вновь узкие и белые, с изящными ногтями. Во сне они были коричневато-красными, грубыми, с короткими когтями и костяными выростами. Да, правду говорят, что на Явине снится всякое. Нужно будет рассказать Маристису, а то он жаловался, что личный состав отказывается идти на контакт… Кстати.

Она перевела взгляд. Многолучевая звезда все так же испускала тепло, но куда слабее, чем раньше. Маристис лежал с закрытыми глазами и, похоже, тоже спал. И, судя по беспокойно подрагивающим ресницам, сон его не был безмятежен.

Лея поколебалась, но, поднявшись со стула, переступила через светящиеся линии и наклонилась над спящим. Подавила несвоевременное желание стянуть с того маску и, ухватив за плечо, как следует встряхнула.

Маристис очнулся мгновенно. Оттолкнулся ногами от пола, а правой рукой от ее колена, перекатился, уронив с головы капюшон и мазанув по полу седым хвостом. Скользнул по кают-компании диким взглядом.

— Вы заснули, — объяснила Лея насколько могла ровным голосом.

— Духи древних, — раздосадованно пробормотал Маристис. — Никогда со мной такого не было.

— Не вините себя, — покачала головой Лея. — Вы не отдыхали с самого «Тантива». Надеюсь, вам хотя бы снилось что-нибудь приятное.

Жесткий и какой-то замкнутый взгляд Маристиса дал понять: нет. Отнюдь.

— Вы тоже бежали от смерти наверху?

— Нет, — помолчав, ответил Маристис. — Меня зарезали на алтаре, чтобы защита простояла еще полторы минуты. Я очень жалел, что слишком молод — недостаточно сильный и живучий. Иначе мог бы продержаться хотя бы три.

Лея стиснула зубы, утихомиривая не вовремя разыгравшееся воображение.

— Я продолжу ритуал, — после недолгой тишины произнес Маристис. Вновь шагнул в круг, из которого вывалился после пробуждения, но ложиться не стал: сел, поджав под себя ноги. Лея неловко кивнула и тоже вернулась на стул, на этот раз сняв с пояса датапад с заявками от службы снабжения. Несмотря на утомительный день, закрывать глаза совершенно не хотелось.

За заказ Маристис взялся основательно, обрабатывая по два-три помещения за сутки. Персонал базы на экзотическое зрелище в виде сидящей в ритуальном рисунке мрачной фигуры — устраиваться там полежать Маристис перестал еще с первого раза — реагировал озадаченно, но объяснения Леи покорно слушал. По ее просьбе Маристис продолжил очистку жилого блока, после чего отношение к нему личного состава поменялось с недоуменного на опасливо-уважительное.

— А спаться теперь лучше стало, — объяснил Лее один из специалистов службы связи, когда та решила прояснить этот момент. — Раньше как на койку ляжешь, то и дело какая-то гадость в голове бултыхается, и глаза по утрам не продрать было. А сейчас ничего, полегче.

— Гадость?

— Редкостная, — от души подтвердил связист. — Вспомнить ее, как проснешься, не выходит, но уж кошмар от хорошего сна я запросто отличу. Этот ваш Маритас, он джедай, верно?

— Маристис, — поправила Лея. — Нет. Он некромант.

— Некромант? Вот не знал, что такие на самом деле бывают, — покачал головой связист. — Ну, раз он существует, то пускай уж пользу приносит, пожалуй. Работает-то честно, ерундой не мается.

— Не замечали ничего странного, когда он свои ритуалы проводит? — поколебавшись, спросила Лея. Связист задумался.

— Да не особо. Сидит мужик на полу, вокруг него всякая ерунда начерченная светится. Мы ему табуретку предлагали, чтоб не застудил себе чего, — отказался.

Лея кивнула про себя. Из пары разговоров стало понятно — непривычное тепло, выливающееся из лучей ритуального рисунка, чувствует только она сама. Остальные повстанцы ощущали, как отпускает незаметное до того напряжение, как проходит грызущая разум тревога — но ничего более. Скорее всего, это тоже было связано с улучшившимся после снятия проклятия восприятием мира.

Как относиться к проведенному обряду, Лея не знала. С одной стороны, никакого вредоносного воздействия на ней быть просто не могло. Они же, в конце концов, не в сказке и не в романе жанра фэнтези. В реальной жизни не существует персональных и родовых проклятий, наведенной порчи и сглазов, наведенных завистливыми соперницами. Да и дворец отца пару раз навещали скрывающиеся от преследования Империи джедаи, а уж рыцари Ордена наверняка разглядели бы, что с наследницей престола не все в порядке. С другой стороны, изменение состояния после ритуала было слишком значительным, чтобы его игнорировать. Рывком выросли возможности сразу всех органов чувств: Лея могла услышать человека за каменной стеной, даже если он молчал и не двигался, могла по слабому запаху цветочной гнили понять, что западный вход опять заплели хищные лианы и туда лучше послать команду с огнеметами. Подскочила интуиция: предвидеть аргументы того же Додонны при выбивании эскорта для очередного рейса с запчастями и медикаментами получалось едва ли не за три фразы до их произнесения. И, что приводило Лею в куда больший ступор, все это не ослабло и не исчезло за прошедшие два дня. А значит, не было вызвано особо хитрыми препаратами, призванными на краткий период проявить скрытые возможности человеческого организма. Получалось, что Маристис действительно что-то с ней сделал. Причем абсолютно ненаучным и нематериалистичным способом.

Признаться, Лея предпочла бы, чтобы это произошло немного позднее. Скажем, после успешного очищения явинской базы. Своим обострившимся чутьем она слишком отчетливо ощущала недоброе внимание, сосредоточенное на храме. Что-то огромное и недружелюбное будто бы смотрело на них, злорадно посмеиваясь про себя. Дергайтесь, мол, смертные, выигрывайте время. Рядом с Маристисом эти чувства возникали реже, и Лея, когда оказывалась не занята, старалась держаться поближе к нему. Тот косился с легким недоумением, но не прогонял. А на третью после прилета ночь, когда Лея готовилась ко сну, и вовсе проявил инициативу.

— Подвиньтесь, ваше высочество.

— Маристис, — Лея с трудом удержалась от возмущенного писка и натянула одеяло по самый подбородок. — Вам не кажется, что лезть в постель к наследнице престола — это несколько неподобающее для вашего статуса поведение?

— Если учесть, что наследница вознамерилась поспать в общественной кают-компании на диване для связистов, — нет, — уверил ее Маристис. — А если я, как и положено, устроюсь на коврике у двери, об меня обязательно кто-нибудь споткнется. Проверено.

Лея поджала губы. Право же, в ее выборе места для ночевки не было ровным счетом ничего смешного. В прошлый раз, решив отдохнуть в предоставленной ей личной комнате-келье, она получила на свою голову прекрасный многосерийный голофильм о последних часах жизни местных аборигенов. С эффектом полного погружения и весьма красочными ощущениями. И нет ничего удивительного, что сейчас она предпочла переночевать в уже обработанном месте, где, по заверениям связистов, ничего такого не снилось. Правда, с такой точки зрения, поведение Маристиса тоже вполне обоснованно…

— Вы могли бы очистить свою комнату.

— С легкостью и удовольствием, ваше высочество, если бы не один малозначительный нюанс: мне ее до сих пор не предоставили, — отрезал Маристис. Лея почувствовала, как начинают гореть щеки. О, хатт. Это ведь ее упущение.

— Я немедленно разберусь. А прошлой ночью…

— Устроился на свежеобработанной кухне, где под утро меня попытались пустить на гуляш по-альянсовски, — буркнул Маристис. — Я неприхотлив, ваше высочество, но хотя бы раз в трое суток предпочел бы спать в постели, а не где удалось плащ постелить. И, кстати, вашу комнату я уже очистил, как и три соседних.

— Большое спасибо, — искренне произнесла Лея. — Вы могли бы устроиться там, если пожелаете.

— Чтобы ваш генерал от истребительных войск решил поутру, что я пустил вас на ингредиенты для ритуала, а комнату забрал по трофейному праву? — Маристис фыркнул через тканевую маску и завозился в углу, укладывая себе постель из собственного плаща и вытащенного из шкафа запасного пледа. — Спите уж, ваше высочество. Не буду я на вашу подушку посягать. Но мой скромный и деликатный намек насчет места проживания вы, надеюсь, поняли.

Лее только и оставалось, что кивнуть. На следующее утро Маристис уже удовлетворенно оглядывал небольшую, но чистую комнату по соседству с той, что выделили ей.

— Подойдет. Я все равно здесь только спать и буду.

С этим Лея не могла поспорить: до сих пор она вообще не видела его отдыхающим.

— Что вы планируете обрабатывать сегодня, Маристис?

— В жилом блоке очищено все, кроме ненаселенных комнат, оставленных на случай расширения базы, — Маристис потер щеку сквозь темно-серую ткань. — А в местах, куда никто не заходит, ритуал проводить бесполезно. Думаю, займусь центральным ангаром. Там регулярно кто-то бродит, сможет подпитывать ауру жизни. А дальше по другим служебным помещениям пройдусь.

— Хорошо.

— И, ваше высочество, — светло-синие глаза глянули на нее с уже ставшим привычным недовольством. — Во время моей работы ритуальную звезду нельзя будет загромождать крестокрылами, заставлять баками с топливом, переезжать дроидами и топтать матерящимися техниками. Может пойти нежелательная реакция.

— Сегодня корабли не прибывали, — Лея сняла с пояса датапад, перелистала электронные страницы, сверяясь с календарем. — Идет техобслуживание последней группы истребителей, прилетевших позавчера. Центральная часть ангара по плану работ и так свободна, но на всякий случай я отдам дополнительное распоряжение не занимать ее. Вам для звезды хватит круга в пять метров диаметром?

— Более чем, — подтвердил Маристис.

Лея удовлетворенно кивнула и зашагала от комнаты к техническим помещениям. Следовало лично проконтролировать, чтобы Маристису не мешали, а то получится, как с комнатой. К тому же, это еще один прекрасный повод погреться в лучах исходящего от него тепла. Хоть она и не понимала причину такого явления — по всем литературным источникам некроманты, наоборот, вытягивали жизнь из окружающего пространства — но пользоваться им не отказывалась. Очень уж неприятным стал после снятия неизвестного проклятия холод, то и дело бегущий по спине от чужого взгляда.

Возможно, в очередной раз задумавшись о странных ощущениях, она пропустила нужные двери на выходе из жилого блока. Или просто еще не слишком хорошо выучила путь к ангару? Этого коридора, широкого и загибающегося вправо, она не помнила.

— Ваше высочество, мы хоть тем маршрутом идем? — осведомился Маристис. Резкий голос заставил Лею встряхнуть головой. Ее спутник стоял, отстав на пару шагов, и подозрительно щурился вперед.

— Да, это самый короткий путь к ангару, — Лея нахмурилась, припоминая. После выхода из жилого блока действительно был коридор, но, кажется, более прямой и короткий. По нему еще регулярно сновали туда-сюда техники и грузовые платформы. Сейчас следовало повернуть налево, но нужный проход она, кажется, пропустила. — Можно вернуться до жилых комнат и пройти через склады, но тогда мы потратим раза в два больше времени.

— Возвращаемся, — Маристис все так же смотрел в сторону заворачивающего вбок конца коридора, и его замерший силуэт неожиданно напомнил Лее худого фелинкса с обгрызенными ушами, несмотря на все усилия санитарной службы, регулярно наведывающегося из города к ним во дворец. Он мышковал в ухоженном альдераанском саду, не давался в руки восхищенной юной принцессе и таким же настороженным взглядом следил за дроидом-садовником, когда тот приближался на опасное расстояние. Только цвет глаз отличался. Светло-синий от хищно-желтого.

— Хорошо, тут недалеко, — Лея развернулась и пошла обратно, туда, где еще виднелись преграждающие путь к жилому блоку раздвижные двери. — Прошу прощения, Маристис. Я все же недавно на базе и, похоже, пока ориентируюсь здесь хуже, чем следовало бы. Полагаю, через несколько дней…

Она осеклась, подавившись влажным тропическим воздухом. Вместо светло-бежевых пластиковых дверей, тут и там наспех вмонтированных в каменную кладку при обустройстве базы, конец коридора обнимала древняя резная арка с поистершимся барельефом. Впереди, в ее проеме, виднелась широкая комната с двумя рядами тонких прямых колонн.

— Духи древних, — ругнулся Маристис. — Вот так и знал, что кошмарами дело не ограничится.

— Не помню этого места, — Лея очень надеялась, что голос ее дрожит не слишком отчаянно.

— Я тоже не страдаю старческим маразмом, а в помещениях ориентируюсь достаточно, чтобы не заблудиться в паре коридоров, — Маристис стоял перед аркой, не торопясь шагать внутрь, и вытянутой рукой загораживал Лее путь. — Этого прохода здесь не было.

— Как в хаттовых голофильмах, да? — Лея прикусила губу, давя нервный смешок.

— Что-то вроде. Ваше высочество, позвольте до вас дотронуться.

Лея быстро кивнула. За последнее время она поняла, что Маристис никогда и ни к кому не прикасается первым, без разрешения, и сейчас уже не была столь уверена, что он делает это исключительно ради создания имиджа.

Сжавшиеся на правой ладони пальцы некроманта, холодные и жесткие, непостижимым образом выдернули из души часть противного липкого страха.

— Что нам делать? — Лея стиснула затянутую в перчатку руку, заставив Маристиса непроизвольно потрясти кистью.

— Не паниковать и не впадать в истерику. Не разделяться. Попытаетесь вырваться и убежать — сломаю запястье, боль неплохо отрезвляет, — угрозы в голосе Маристиса не было, только спокойное предупреждение. — Мою руку тоже выпускать не вздумайте, разве что если я сам сброшу захват. В одиночку вы, извините, в местных катакомбах не выживете.

Лея натянуто улыбнулась. Какие уж тут извинения, это чистая правда. Ее учили ориентироваться в незнакомых местах, но не там, где помещения меняют свою конфигурацию безо всякого на то повода.

— Поняла. Лучше идти вперед или никуда не двигаться?

— Стоя на месте, мы дадим хозяину храма понять, что покоряемся его воле и смиренно ждем, пока он решит нашу судьбу, — от слов Маристиса полумрак в углах коридора сделался глубже и непрогляднее. — Спеша куда глаза глядят, рискуем наткнуться неизвестно на что. Разумеется, мы пойдем вперед. В дурных местах сдаться — значит, погибнуть.

Вопреки собственным словам, некромант резко развернулся на месте и зашагал дальше по коридору, таща за собой Лею.

— Не нравится мне этот зал за аркой, — буркнул он в ответ на немой вопрос. — А если мне что-то не нравится в месте, где творится подобное, я свою интуицию предпочту послушать.

— Вы уже бывали в подобных ситуациях? — Лее очень хотелось, чтобы Маристис фыркнул под полумаской и заявил, что для уважающего себя некроманта похожие случаи являются даже не профессиональным риском, а мелкими бытовыми неудобствами, и справляться с ними не умеют только жалкие недоучки, постигающие тайны темного искусства по книгам и голосериалам.

— Нет, — коротко ответил Маристис. — Но некоторые наработки на такой случай у меня имеются.

Их шаги гулко отдавались по выщербленным плитам, бились эхом под сводчатым потолком. Один раз Лее показалось, что отзвук метнулся по коридору дольше, чем до того. Резко развернувшись всем телом, она не увидела ничего, кроме налившихся чернотой теней.

— Пусто, — покачал головой Маристис, терпеливо дожидающийся, пока она обведет взглядом коридор. — Мне тоже постоянно чудится, что кто-то идет за нами. Но здесь никого нет.

— А если мы его просто не видим? — Лея закусила губу. Та арка, в которую отказался входить Маристис. Из нее наверняка выбралось что-то и крадется теперь по их следам. Скоро догонит.

— Вы можете пойти первой, — голос Маристиса выдернул ее из судорожно мечущихся мыслей. — У меня реакция лучше, от нападения сзади прикрою. Но тогда вам придется рисковать наткнуться на что-нибудь, ждущее впереди.

Лея передернула плечами.

— Просто пойдем рядом. Я верю в ваш опыт.

Некромант как-то странно хмыкнул, но промолчал.

Обнявшая коридор тишина давила на виски. Воздух стоял неподвижно, заставлял хватать себя губами в попытках вдохнуть поглубже. Краем глаза Лея заметила, как Маристис достал из-под плаща что-то небольшое и закрепил на предплечье.

— Портативный газоанализатор, — пояснил он. — В местах, где возникают проблемы с естественной вентиляцией, можно наткнуться на скопление чего-нибудь ядовитого. Не знаю, настоящие это катакомбы или иллюзорные, но предпочту перестраховаться. По-хорошему, анализатор стоило бы закрепить на дроиде и пустить вперед, но дроида у меня с собой нет.

— И он бы все равно не вернулся, — пробормотала Лея.

— Не исключено, — равнодушно согласился Маристис.

Коридор закончился аркой, как две капли воды похожей на предыдущую, что заставило Лею нервно хмыкнуть. Одна радость: Маристису вроде как не нравился зал с колоннами, а не сам проход. Здесь под истертым барельефом виднелась комната поменьше, украшенная полуразрушенной резьбой с растительным орнаментом и двумя зияющими провалами в стенах.

— Вот и первая развилка, — Маристис слегка наклонился, проходя через арку. Повел головой с одного пролома на другой. — Нам направо.

— Желая выйти из лабиринта, всегда поворачивай направо? — вспомнила старую и абсолютно не работающую примету Лея.

— Нет. Левый проход выглядит менее надежным. Камни могут осыпаться, — Маристис провел пальцами свободной руки по обломкам кладки. — А здесь вроде попрочнее будет. На первый взгляд.

Потолок действительно выдержал негромкое эхо от их движений, а через четыре шага пролом закончился следующим коридором, широким, будто по нему в древности водили тяжелые спидеры.

— По всем законам жанра из того провала, в который мы не пошли, просто обязана вылезти какая-ни… — жесткая ладонь некроманта запечатала ей рот на середине фразы, заставив сглотнуть непроизнесенные слова.

— Не то чтобы я страдал излишней суеверностью, — Маристис говорил неторопливо, с легкой насмешкой в голосе. — Напротив, я, как и утверждал, завзятый материалист. Но когда вокруг творится всякая дрянь, предпочту не накликивать дополнительных неприятностей. И вам, ваше высочество, не советую.

— Вы тоже упоминали хозяина храма, — парировала Лея, мысленно обругав себя. На скольких планетах ходят пословицы в духе «не назови зла — оно и не придет»? Явно ведь неспроста.

— И догадываюсь, что это было большой ошибкой с моей стороны, — не стал спорить Маристис.

В безмолвии, повисшем в затхлом воздухе, коридор тянулся нескончаемо долго. Четырежды он разветвлялся, и некромант по понятным лишь ему признакам выбирал нужный путь. Один раз он поднял руку, заставив Лею остановиться и прислушаться. Далекий негромкий звук отдался в ушах громом орбитальной бомбардировки. Донг. Тишина. Донг. Снова тишина.

— Вода, — прервал молчание Маристис. — Туда нам не надо. Кто знает, с какого уровня сочится вода и насколько сильно все затопило. Ваше высочество, не пытайтесь раздробить мне кисть.

— Простите, — Лея с трудом расслабила пальцы.

Им пришлось вернуться к предыдущему перекрестку и выбрать другое, более узкое ответвление с низким потолком, едва не цепляющим волосы на макушке. Снова потекли минуты. Лея догадывалась, что они уже давно слились в час, а может быть, и в два. Тяжелый воздух забивал легкие. Она то и дело косилась на газоанализатор на руке Маристиса, но тот упорно показывал безопасные для человеческого организма данные.

На стенах следующего зала с торчащими из пола обломками трех колонн сохранились выцветшие росписи, изображающие столь памятных Лее по ночным кошмарам краснокожих существ с кожистыми отростками на лицах. Поблекшие от времени фигуры, изображенные нарочито примитивно, держали в широких ладонях непривычного вида оружие, срывали с деревьев плоды, опускались на колени перед сидящим на троне человеком с длинными волосами.

— Странно, некоторые сюжеты не особенно напоминают традиционные сакральные росписи, — заметила Лея, обрадовавшись возможности перевести разговор на насквозь мирную и не связанную со всякой мистикой тему. — Больше похоже на светские сцены при дворе абсолютного монарха на заре цивилизации. Богам приносят жертвы немного не так.

— Может, у них тут свои обычаи были, — буркнул Маристис. — Или их повелителя… правителя возвели потом в ранг бога. У разных народов разные традиции.

Через этот зал он протащил ее почти бегом, не давая засматриваться на картины и отвлекаться на ощущение чужого взгляда, сверлящего спину.

Квадратная комната с четырьмя каменными ложами по углам. Круглый зал с провалом в полу. Короткий, но широкий коридор, в стенах которого виднелись полукруглые проемы, открывающиеся куда-то в соседние помещения. Сюда Маристис входить отказался, предпочтя вернуться на четыре прохода назад и снова, не останавливаясь, пролететь насквозь комнату с росписями. На этот раз Лея поняла его опасения: очень уж негостеприимно выглядели обломки решетки, вывернутой вместе с частью каменной кладки в одном из таких проемов.

Зал с двумя рядами колонн, открывшийся после очередного поворота, показался Лее смутно знакомым, а Маристиса заставил обреченно выругаться на незнакомом языке.

— Мы ходим кругами, да?

— Что? Нет, это не тот самый зал, — некромант мотнул головой. — Просто его я тоже ощущаю как опасный, а назад идти хочется еще меньше. Придется рискнуть.

Здесь отчего-то совсем не было эха. Шаги вязли в глухой тишине, и Лея не слышала даже собственного дыхания. От верхней части стен лились к середине зала неяркие лучи холодного света, и пол у колонн вспарывали прямые полосы теней. Маристис, едва взглянув на это зрелище, передернулся всем телом и повел ее вдоль левой стены, вплотную к каменной кладке. Здесь, между шершавым базальтом и высокими колоннами, тени не перемежались светло-серыми полосами, а лежали густым слоем. Лея шла, то и дело косясь на центральную часть помещения, и старалась не думать, что же видит там некромант.

Уже у самого выхода ей показалось, что возле основания противоположной колонны что-то шевельнулось в темноте. Лея замерла, вглядываясь вперед и до боли в пальцах сжимая руку Маристиса. Тот ничего не сказал, только вытянул в сторону невнятного движения неизвестно когда оказавшийся у него в руках бластер. Потом быстро, но тихо развернулся всем корпусом, увлекая за собой Лею и заставляя ее отвести взгляд. Лея закусила губу, чтобы уж точно не издать ни звука, и боковым зрением следила, как нечто, невидимое в темноте, колыхнуло густой мрак теней уже у другой колонны. Дальше от них. Дальше от вожделенного выхода.

Ждать, пока непонятное существо проследует через зал, пришлось несколько минут. Потом Маристис вновь потянул ее за руку и в три быстрых шага оказался за невысоким порогом.

— Ваше высочество, вам не кажется, что обниматься с малознакомыми некромантами может быть небезопасно для вашей репутации? — нарушил он молчание через два коридора, пройденных так поспешно, как только получилось.

— Мы уже очень, очень хорошо знакомы, — возразила Лея непослушными губами.

— Лезть ко мне под плащ все равно бесполезно, — парировал Маристис. — Не знаю, как у голосериальных некромантов, но у меня там тканая броня. Не прощупаете.

— Меры предосторожности, да? — хихикнула Лея. Она и сама не заметила, когда успела так плотно прижаться к Маристису, обхватив свободной рукой и слушая, как быстро-быстро колотится под несколькими слоями плотного материала сердце некроманта.

— Я вообще в гости к Матери-Тьме не тороплюсь, — буркнул тот. Осторожно отстранил ее. — Ваше высочество, возьмите в руки себя, а не меня. Маневренность же снижаете.

— Я больше не буду, — не очень искренне пообещала Лея.

Очередной зал, открывшийся после поворота коридора, заставил Маристиса остановиться. Посреди огромного — не меньше центрального ангара — помещения стоял высокий мраморный прямоугольник, испещренный резьбой. На него из небольшого проема в потолке падал луч света.

— То, что нужно, — в голосе Маристиса звучало странное удовлетворение. — Идемте к алтарю, ваше высочество, и не наступайте на знаки на полу. Перешагивать можно.

— Ритуальный зал? — Лея внимательно вглядывалась в тонкие линии на каменных плитах. Резьба немного напоминала те символы, что вырисовывал в своих кругах и звездах Маристис. — Но вы же говорили, что проводить здесь что-либо без разрешения хозяина очень невежливо.

Ощущение взгляда в спину, не отступавшее за последние часы ни на миг, стало еще сильнее. В воздухе будто разлилось заинтересованное предвкушение. Ритуалы, значит? Давайте, смертные, рискните.

— Упаси Мать-Тьма, здесь и дышать-то лучше осторожно, — вздрогнул некромант. — Никаких ритуалов. Я вообще не это имел в виду. Отпустите меня на пару секунд.

Лея отчаянно замотала головой. Маристис вздохнул и силой разжал ее пальцы, после чего легким прыжком взлетел прямо на алтарь.

— Все, давайте конечность обратно. Да залезайте, залезайте, не собираюсь я вас прямо тут резать.

С точки зрения Леи, ходить по чужим алтарям было еще рискованнее, чем проводить на них жертвоприношения, но возражать она не стала. В конце концов, за последние часы некромант доказал свою компетентность настолько, что хватило бы и завзятому скептику.

— Запомните хороший принцип, ваше высочество, — Маристис что-то выудил из-под плаща. — Все мое ношу с собой. А если применять его к нашей ситуации…

Что-то негромко свистнуло в воздухе, и от руки некроманта протянулась к отверстию в потолке довольно тонкая светлая линия.

— …гуляете по незнакомому древнему строению — берите с собой веревку, — закончил Маристис. — По канату лазить умеете?

Лея заторможенно кивнула. На Альдераане ее учили не только вести переговоры, но и быстро уносить ноги из тех мест, где дипломатия оказалась бесполезной.

— Да. Да. Но давно не практиковалась.

— Ничего страшного, я вас снизу подстрахую. Вперед. Не бойтесь, этот трос мандалорца в полной выкладке выдерживает, а мы с вами легче.

Веревка была шершавой и нескользкой, но слишком тонкой, чтобы удобно ложиться в руку. Пару раз Лея едва не срывалась, вынужденно опираясь ногами на плечи лезущего следом Маристиса, от чего тот сдавленно ругался. А через долгие минуты, наполненные отчаянной надеждой и чужим разочарованием, витающим в стылом воздухе, Лея рывком подтянулась и выскочила на крышу, на раскаленные лучами газового гиганта плиты.

— Выбрались, — ноги подкосились, и Лея опустилась прямо на вылизанный дождями и ветром камень. Облегчение накатило стремительно, принеся с собой противную слабость во всем теле.

— Мы молодцы, — согласился Маристис, тяжело перевалившись через край проема и рухнув на горячие плиты лицом вниз. Завозился, перевернулся на спину, переводя дыхание. Светлые ресницы и темная ткань полумаски едва заметно дрожали, и в ярком солнечном свете было видно, что некромант, несмотря на раннюю седину и отчетливые круги под глазами, еще совсем молод. — Теперь нам надо спуститься к подножью храма, ниоткуда не свалившись, ничего себе не переломав и не нарвавшись на какую-нибудь хищную прелесть, устроившую тут гнездо. Радостная перспектива, не так ли, ваше высочество?

— Восхитительная, — искренне ответила Лея. — Просто прекрасная.

Подняться на ноги у нее, наверное, не получилось бы, да она и не пыталась. Закрывающий полнеба шар газового гиганта, на ее памяти заслуживший немало ругани от изнуренных жарой людей, казалось, вдавливал тело в камень своими тяжелыми лучами. Только через несколько минут Лея нашла в себе силы повернуться к Маристису. Хатт, она ведь ему жизнью обязана. Сама она наверняка не смогла бы обойти опасные залы и уж точно не выбралась бы через пролом, без веревки-то.

Некромант все так же лежал лицом вверх, раскинув руки и уставившись в небесную синеву застывшим взглядом. Лея вздрогнула, спешно положила руку ему на грудь. Нет, живой. Сердце бьется, хоть и едва ощутимо через многослойные одеяния. И из-под ткани тянет уже не металлическим неживым холодом, а солнечным теплом… солнечным?

— Маристис! — Лея торопливо накрыла ладонями верхнюю, незащищенную повязкой часть лица некроманта. — Вам же нельзя находиться на дневном свете!

Тот вздрогнул, попытался потрясти головой.

— Что? А, оставьте, ваше высочество. Лучше самое жаркое солнце, чем эта храмовая дрянь. За пару часов я пеплом не распадусь, а согреться хочется.

Лея сконфуженно убрала руки. Она помнила: Маристис утверждал, что пагубное влияние прямых солнечных лучей на некромантов — лишь плод воображения литераторов. Но вот то, каким голосом он это говорил… Право же, лучше перестраховаться.

— Может быть, вы накинете капюшон? Или я дам платок.

Маристис буркнул что-то неодобрительное.

— Хорошо, вам виднее, — Лея кивнула и тоже опустилась на горячие плиты. Спускаться вниз не хотелось. Лучше замереть вот тут и не двигаться. Она и не подозревала там, в храме, что перепугалась до такой степени. — Надеюсь, я вам руку не повредила?

— Я тоже надеюсь, — Маристис пошевелил кистью, сжал пальцы в кулак. — Кости вроде целы. Хотя должен заметить, ваше высочество, что вы весьма темпераментны в плане потискать ближнего своего.

— Я просто очень испугалась, — призналась Лея.

— Не вы одна, — усмехнулся Маристис. — Нужно отдохнуть хотя бы час. Иначе на спуске от какой-нибудь гигантской многоножки я, боюсь, могу и не отбиться.

Лея кивнула и, подумав, подползла поближе, обняв Маристиса поперек груди. Наплевать, что неприлично, зато он живой и теплый. И вообще, за некромантом следует присматривать: вдруг не рассчитает время и заработает солнечные ожоги? Лицо-то он так и не прикрыл…

Она очнулась от того, что Маристис слегка дергал ее за прядь волос.

— Вставайте, ваше высочество. Вставайте, я вас на руках по стене не потащу.

— Я уже не сплю, — заверила его Лея. Маристис недоверчиво хмыкнул, но волосы отпустил. Вот отчего бы просто за плечо не потрясти, а?

— Пора спускаться. Уже прошло два с половиной часа. Ну, или отсчет времени на моем датападе сбился от жары, — на лице некроманта не было ни следа ожогов, только седые волосы растрепались окончательно. Он стоял возле памятного отверстия в крыше и сматывал спасшую их веревку. Лея передернулась, осознав, что ни один из них даже не подумал убрать ее из провала. А если бы, пока они спали, что-нибудь из глубин храма поднялось по проложенному пути?

— Да. Я готова.

Спуск оказался долгим, но не таким сложным, как она опасалась. В глубине одежд Маристиса, к сожалению, не нашлось вакуумных захватов или иного скалолазного оборудования. Зато отыскался еще один трос и пара крепких коротких кинжалов, выдерживающих, если забить их в щели между камнями, вес человеческого тела. Помогла и конструкция храма: пирамидальное здание, сложенное из толстых плит, нередко позволяло просто спрыгнуть с одного яруса на другой. А пара летучих тварей, хотевших было унести неопытных скалолазов на корм детенышам, вовремя получили заряд из бластера.

— Ну вот, дошли, — Лея приземлилась на площадку перед центральным ангаром, стянула за собой веревку. Маристис, просто спрыгнувший с предыдущего яруса, уже стоял рядом. — Нас наверняка уже ищут. Нужно успокоить людей.

— И сказать, чтобы освободили территорию, — Маристис свернул трос в небольшой моток и сунул в складки плаща. — Увеличу размер усиливающей звезды до десяти метров. Проваляюсь, конечно, потом пару дней, зато полбазы прочищу с гарантией.

— Не лучше ли действовать постепенно? — усомнилась Лея. Ей тоже хотелось бы поскорее превратить храмовый комплекс в пригодное для жизни место, но если Маристис надорвется, сделать его работу не сможет никто.

— Считайте это мелочной и недостойной местью за собственный испуг, — пояснил Маристис, заходя в ангар. — Стоп!

Лея замерла, непонимающе оглядела помещение. Что насторожило некроманта? Ангар как ангар. Неполная эскадрилья крестокрылов на посадочных местах, погашенное освещение. Людей нет, но это и неудивительно: пока они спускались, Явин уже накрыла ночь.

— Шлюз открыт, — пояснил Маристис. — Мы вошли, не потребовав разблокировать двери. У вас так не принято. И я не чувствую здесь людей.

Лея нахмурилась, новым взглядом осмотрела помещение. Пустые стены. Тишина, то и дело прерываемая доносящимися из-за стен криками птиц и треском ветвей. Истребители на каменном полу… истребители с проржавевшими, изъеденными тропической влажностью крыльями.

— Маристис, сколько времени мы бродили по храму? — севшим голосом спросила она.

— Не меньше четырех и не больше восемнадцати часов, — некромант сощурился, подошел к одному из крестокрылов и безбоязненно провел рукой в перчатке по проеденному почти до остова крылу. — Такого эффекта возникнуть не могло.

— У нас есть легенды о похожих местах, — Лея прикусила губу, стиснула кулаки. — Холмы фей. Зайдешь на час, вернешься через год. Если повезет. Может и сто лет пройти…

Из-под ее ног, вспугнутый движением, порскнул мелкий зверек.

— Ваше высочество, позвольте к вам прикоснуться.

— Маристис, я официально даю свое соизволение трогать меня любым образом, каким посчитаете нужным, не спрашивая разрешения, — резче, чем хотела, произнесла Лея. — Право же, сейчас не до церемоний.

— Опрометчиво, — фыркнул Маристис и положил руку ей на плечо. — Не впадайте в панику. Даже если действительно прошло больше века, никто не мешает нам попытаться выжить.

— На Явине нет космопортов. Единственные корабли, на которых можно улететь с планеты, гниют здесь.

— Поправка: не было, когда мы исчезли, — Маристис рывком развернул ее к себе, заставил поднять голову. Взгляд у него оказался твердый и какой-то уверенный, будто ситуация была для него куда как привычнее, чем происходящее несколькими часами раньше. — Кто знает, не появились ли здесь поселения? Это во-первых. На верхних посадочных галереях могли сохраниться грузовые корабли в лучшем состоянии, это во-вторых. Затем, крестокрылы оснащаются хорошим аварийным маяком, коррозии он должен поддаваться с трудом. Запустим и дождемся, пока кто-нибудь в соседней системе поймает сигнал. И, наконец, если ничего из этого не принесет результата, у нас есть около десятка разваливающихся истребителей. Дайте мне пару месяцев, и я соберу из них хотя бы одну лоханку, способную выдержать прыжок до соседней системы.

— Вас послушаешь — так все в порядке, — невольно улыбнулась Лея. Спокойный голос Маристиса уносил забившуюся было где-то в груди панику. Сколько лет они бродили по храму? Живы ли еще родители, существует ли Альянс?

— Если вы правы, ваше высочество, нам грозит исключительно временное отшельничество на необитаемой планете, притом с не самым вредным для людей климатом, — пожал плечами Маристис. — Занеси нас, скажем, на Татуин или Хот, было бы куда хуже.

— Вы действительно настолько хороший механик, чтобы заставить вот это летать? — Лея красноречиво взглянула на ряды крестокрылов.

— Смотреть надо, — Маристис пожал плечами. — Но до того как стать некромантом, я некоторое время занимался именно починкой кораблей. Надеюсь, что не слишком преувеличиваю свои возможности.

— Сначала стоит проверить остальные помещения базы, — к Лее постепенно возвращалось самообладание, и она даже понимала почему. Вместе с людьми из храмового комплекса ушла тяжелая стылая тьма, исчезла, постепенно затягиваемая наступающими джунглями. Заплетшие своды ангара лианы, шуршащие то тут, то там гекконы и летучие мыши сделали то, что так и не успел закончить Маристис. Аура жизни победила ауру смерти, и давящее ощущение чужого взгляда почти пропало. Или все-таки нет?

— Да, там мог остаться кто-то из опоздавших на эвакуационный транспорт, — согласился Маристис. — Или хоть сухпаек на складах. Моего неприкосновенного запаса хватит ненадолго, а с охотой я предпочел бы не торопиться. Очень уж тут хищная фауна.

Лея почувствовала, как забурчало в животе от последних фраз, и сконфуженно опустила взгляд.

База оказалась пустой. В большей части не было ни останков механизмов, ни брошенных вещей. Кое-где в казармах и личных кельях сохранились остовы раскладных коек и оставленные в каменных нишах полусгнившие одеяла. В свою комнату Лея заходить не стала.

— Отсюда забрали большую часть ценного, — рассуждал вслух Маристис. — Дроидов. Медикаменты. Запасы продовольствия, как это ни печально. Похоже, базу эвакуировали. Но тогда непонятно, почему оставили истребители.

— Нет, здесь был бой, — не согласилась Лея. Провела пальцами по полустершейся от времени отметине на стене. — Видите? След от ручного бластера. А там, дальше, поработал калибр крупнее. Базу взяли штурмом и разграбили.

— Тогда крестокрылы подняли бы в воздух отражать нападение, — усомнился Маристис.

— Если атакующие сначала захватили ангар, пилоты просто не успели, — объяснила Лея. — Или первый удар пришелся на казармы.

— Я бы на месте штурмующих все равно прихватил с собой крестокрылы, — потер щеку Маристис.

— В имперском флоте используются другие истребители, — вздохнула Лея. — Наверное, нам стоит вернуться в ангар и задраить двери. Не хочу, чтобы к нам в гости заглянул кто-нибудь хищный и голодный.

— Надеюсь, механизмы не проржавели насквозь, — согласился Маристис.

Вопреки затаенным опасениям Леи, дорогу они нашли без труда. Широкий, увенчанный аркой коридор так и не проявился на пути, вновь уводя их в пахнущие ужасом катакомбы. А у самого ангара до слуха донесся рев двигателей, стук механизмов и чьи-то голоса, сливающиеся в один радостный гул.

— Там люди! — Лея дернулась было вперед, но остановилась, оглянулась на некроманта. Тот зло ударил кулаком в стену.

— Духи древних! А я-то так надеялся, что вы были правы…

— Маристис?

— Идем вперед. Только без лишней спешки.

За то недолгое время, что они потратили на осмотр базы, ангар успел наполниться жизнью. Сновали туда-сюда разумные и дроиды, бежали из бокового входа несколько людей с аптечками. Крестокрылы исчезли почти все, а считанные единицы оставшихся, казалось, побывали в жестоком бою: запятнанные выжженными отметинами борта, погнутые крылья, запах паленой проводки. Вот сел, подрагивая всем корпусом, последний истребитель. Выбравшегося из-под откинутого фонаря пилота встретил гром оваций. Лея, до боли закусив губу, смотрела, как кинулась ему на шею невысокая девушка в белом платье. В белом церемониальном платье, лежавшем еще вчера где-то в глубине гардероба на «Тантиве».

— Не смотрите, — вырвал ее из прострации голос Маристиса. — Закройте глаза.

— Это иллюзия? — облизнув губы, спросила Лея. — Я ведь здесь. Здесь, а не там, у истребителя!

В темноте под прикрытыми веками то и дело вспыхивали отсветы ангарных прожекторов. Слух отчетливо доносил обрывки разговоров.

— Похоже, ошибся я тогда с веревкой, — вздохнул Маристис. — Из храма-то мы выбрались, а вот из-под власти его хозяина — нет. Заткните уши руками, ваше высочество, зажмурьтесь поплотнее и идите вперед. Я буду рядом.

— Думаете, если это иллюзия, мы пройдем ее насквозь?

— А если нет, банально наткнемся на кого-нибудь, и нас спросят, что за дурь мы скурили по случаю победы. Если учесть, как тут все радуются, наше поведение никого не удивит. Вперед, ваше высочество. Множество твердых и острых углов ждут соприкосновения с вашим телом.

Не сказать, чтобы такое напутствие обрадовало Лею, но она привыкла слушаться тех, кто разбирался в ситуации лучше нее. А Маристис уже не раз доказал, что ориентируется в явинской специфике куда спокойнее, чем весь персонал базы, вместе взятый. Ну, или просто обладает дюрасталевыми нервами.

Ангар она прошла беспрепятственно, пока не уткнулась в стену.

— Иллюзия.

— Или мы шли зигзагом, сами того не замечая, — вздохнул Маристис, прислонившийся плечом к каменной кладке рядом с ней. — По-хорошему, мне следовало остаться у входа и понаблюдать за вами, но я не думаю, что разделяться — хорошая идея. Отлавливай потом друг друга по развилкам чужого сознания.

В ангар сел еще один корабль, кореллианский фрахтовик помятого вида.

— Не надо разделяться, — попросила Лея. — А то вдруг вы найдете ее, а не меня?

Она мотнула головой в сторону фигуры в белом платье.

— Вы совершенно не похожи на эту лощеную девицу, — фыркнул Маристис.

— Я так и выгляжу, когда нахожусь в безопасном месте и слежу за внешностью, а не бегаю полдня по заброшенным храмам.

— Вы даже на «Тантиве» смотрелись совсем не так прилизанно, — отрезал Маристис. Светло-синие глаза неотрывно следили за группой вернувшихся летчиков. Лея проследила за его взглядом.

— Вы тоже видите там себя?

— Неважно, — некромант сощурился. — Нужно выбираться из этого переплетения реальностей.

— У вас ведь найдется подходящий ритуал? — с легкой неуверенностью спросила Лея. Маристис передернул плечами.

— Поищем.

В этом ангаре было не так уж много свободных участков. Маристис, вновь взяв ее за руку, шел через помещение, пока не остановился у восточной стены, где за корпусом малого погрузчика нашлось пустое пространство.

— Подойдет. Садитесь, ваше высочество, я пока начерчу все необходимое.

— Усиливающую звезду?

— Да, в резонансной вариации, — Маристис водил по полу уже знакомым черным маркером. — И защитные круги. Вреда не будет.

— Если вам нужна моя кровь… — Лея вспомнила разговор на «Тантиве».

— Да оставьте вы этот бред про девственниц, — отмахнулся Маристис. — Он годен только на то, чтобы пускать пыль в глаза общественности. В ритуалистике основную роль играет форма знаков и Тьма, проходящая через руки некроманта. Как оно там выглядело-то…

Он замер ненадолго, потом ругнулся и полез куда-то под плащ. Порылся в скрытых одеждой подсумках и выудил датапад, древний, почти рассыпающийся и заключенный в чехол из грубой чешуйчатой кожи с металлическими углами.

— Гримуар? — вырвалось у Леи.

— А вы что ожидали, синтебумажную книгу на тысячу с половиной страниц? — буркнул Маристис. — Мы вообще-то живем в просвещенном веке и не отказываемся от достижений цивилизации.

Лея не стала признаваться, что думала как раз про книгу. Она уже успела понять, что очень многое, показанное в голофильмах, имеет свои аналоги в реальности.

— К тому же, я слишком редко им пользуюсь, чтобы таскать с собой какой-нибудь талмуд, — Маристис перелистывал электронные страницы архаичного вида стилосом. — Основные ритуалы я и так помню, просто резонансная звезда нечасто применяется. Это схема для двоих, ведущего и ведомого, а я еще не брал учеников, рано мне… Все, нашел.

Перед тем как некромант убрал гримуар обратно под плащ, Лея успела мельком увидеть гаснущий на экране сложный геометрический рисунок. У этой звезды лучи, кажется, были замкнуты.

— Мне оставаться за границей фигуры? — она старалась не обращать внимания на гудящие под сводами ангара голоса.

— Нет, ни в коем случае. Встанете по центру рядом со мной. Этот ритуал призван устранить чужое влияние на разум, — Маристис, нахмурившись, вычерчивал все новые черные линии. — То, что сейчас здесь творится, может иметь одно объяснение из двух. Хозяин храма воздействует либо на наше сознание, либо на реальность вокруг нас. И я очень надеюсь на первый вариант, потому что как справляться со вторым, представляю себе только в теории.

— Не стоит ли попытаться с ним договориться? — на самом деле, Лея очень сомневалась, что сильному и опытному некроманту просто не пришла в голову эта идея. Скорее всего, есть какие-то причины, не дающие Маристису даже рассматривать такой выход из ситуации.

— Захотел бы пообщаться — явился бы лично, — Маристис передернул плечами. — А раз молчит, значит, ждет, пока мы кинемся умолять о пощаде. Не дождется. Я сам не собираюсь сдаваться на милость духа из древнего могильника и вам не советую. Всю глубину своей недоброй фантазии он уже продемонстрировал, и мне не понравилось.

Продравший кожу мороз и воздух, внезапно застрявший в горле, подсказал Лее: Маристиса услышали.

— Заходите в центр звезды, — некромант выпрямился и спрятал маркер в рукав. — На круги не наступайте.

Фигуру опоясывало целых три защитных контура, знакомых Лее по ритуалу снятия проклятия. Она догадывалась, что, если бы не перегородивший пространство погрузчик, Маристис бы и четвертый начертить не поленился.

— Садитесь. Вот здесь, впереди меня, — холодные ладони некроманта легли ей на виски. — Закройте глаза. Да, можете опереться на мою грудь, если вам так удобнее.

Маристис устроился на полу за ее спиной и находился настолько близко, что подрагивающая от дыхания тканевая маска задевала Лее волосы на затылке.

— Расслабьтесь. Отрешитесь от происходящего за пределами ритуальной фигуры, — речь некроманта текла размеренно и неторопливо, будто тикала стрелка антикварных часов. Пальцы его легко поглаживали Лее лоб и щеки. — Успокойтесь и следите за дыханием, оно должно быть медленным и глубоким.

— Как в медитации? — она слышала о подобных техниках, такие применялись еще в Ордене джедаев.

— Что-то вроде. Не надо спрашивать, ваше высочество. Вообще говорить не надо. Уйдите внутрь себя. Подумайте о чем-нибудь приятном и умиротворяющем. Вспомните дом, семью. Оставьте все тревоги и страхи, все, что приносит вам дискомфорт, за гранью сознания.

Голос Маристиса убаюкивал, уносил куда-то далеко за пределы проклятого явинского храма. От его тела, как и в прошлые разы во время ритуалов, исходило ровное тепло. Лея медленно дышала, постепенно чувствуя, как уходит грызущий душу страх, как отпускает разум мерзкое ощущение бессилия. Под закрытыми веками послушно разворачивались пейзажи Альдеры. Торжественные своды дворца, ряды городских крыш. Вот витраж в ее детской сменился видом сада, зеленью кустов и шумом текущей воды. Она сидела на скамейке у ручья, а Маристис устроился выше, на ветке декоративной яблони. Он скинул с головы капюшон и маску, подставив лицо утренним лучам, а ветер насовал ему полный седой хвост ярких синих цветов. Отчего-то эта картина казалась Лее привычной и уютно-домашней, будто они с молодым некромантом росли вместе с раннего детства и немало слуг довели до увольнения своими милыми играми.

В руках Маристиса возникла миниатюрная фигурка корабля, кажется, лямбда-шаттла или похожей модели. Некромант размахнулся, и крылатый силуэт свистнул в воздухе, распоров крылом крупную серо-голубую бабочку.

Тяжелый шелест, прокатившийся по миру, заставил Лею вздрогнуть и распахнуть глаза. Она все еще сидела в центре резонансной звезды, а руки Маристиса лежали на ее висках. Линии защитных кругов, раньше черные и плоские, светились ярким синим цветом, а там, за пределами фигуры, не было ни людей, ни крестокрылов, ни сводов ангара. Только клубилась, завиваясь кольцами, густая хищная тьма.

— Что… оно сработало? — ответ Лея уже знала. Нет. Или, по крайней мере, сработало не так, как предполагалось.

— Да поглоти тебя духи древних, тварь ты эктоплазменная! — прошипел Маристис. Рывком поднялся на ноги, вглядываясь в стихию за последним из защитных кругов. Лее показалось, что в голосе его на миг проскользнул страх. — Ну все, считай, что ты нарвался.

— Не смотрите туда, — попросила Лея. Тьма, сдерживаемая горящими линиями, переливалась под пристальным взглядом слишком отчетливо, и возникало ощущение, что она вот-вот откроет глаза и посмотрит в ответ.

— Не буду, — Маристис снова сжал маркер, будто короткий обоюдоострый кинжал. — Но у меня еще остались козыри на руках.

— Вы начертите пентаграмму и призовете в него хозяина храма, чтобы подчинить?

— Нет. Я некромант, а не демонолог, — Маристис резкими движениями добавлял в контур усиливающей звезды новые и новые знаки. — Некроманты служат Матери-Тьме. Воззову к ней. Все, что я мог сделать сам, я уже использовал.

— И что тогда будет?

— Не знаю. Раньше мне не приходилось применять настолько тяжелую артиллерию, — в разрезанном синим светом мраке Лея видела, что лицо Маристиса, полускрытое темно-серой тканью, уже не просто бледное — белое, с мертвым остановившимся взглядом.

— Чем вы рискуете? — отчего-то ей казалось, что испугала некроманта вовсе не клубящаяся за подозрительно поблекшим внешним кругом чернота, а нечто совершенно иное.

— Всем.

Острые линии символов, выписываемые на полу, на глазах наливались синим светом. Внутреннее пространство звезды они заполнили почти целиком, оставив лишь столько пространства, чтобы два человека могли стоять вплотную друг к другу.

— Мне нужно что-то делать? — Лея почти наверняка знала ответ. Не мешать. Маристис всегда отвечает так.

— Нет. Звать буду я, — некромант стоял напротив, обняв ее за плечи. Глаза его горели тем же огнем, что и знаки ритуальной фигуры. — Просто не покидайте звезду, что бы ни случилось. И мне не дайте.

Лея обхватила его руками и, прижавшись плотнее, бросила взгляд через плечо. За пределами звезды только что погас первый защитный круг, и чернота рывком подтянулась ближе, туда, где чувствовала живое тепло.

— Да.

Сначала она не заметила изменений. В замкнутом ритуальными фигурами мире и так царил легкий гул: то ли звуки их дыхания и сердцебиения, то ли отголоски напряжения от защитных кругов. Затем в темноту вплелся еле слышный шепот. Некромант говорил тихо, слой ткани заглушал его наполненный болью и мольбой голос, и Лея даже не могла разобрать, на каком языке звучит заклинание-зов. Только чудилось, что еще пара мгновений — и она поймет слова.

Шепот почти стих, сливаясь со стуком крови в ушах. Руки Маристиса сильно стиснули плечи. Лея подняла голову и увидела — нет, почувствовала чужой взгляд, совсем незнакомый и не похожий на тот, что сверлил ей спину в катакомбах храма. Что-то невообразимо огромное смотрело на некроманта, мимоходом касаясь и ее. От этого обостренная ритуалом чувствительность бессильно гасла, будто Лея пыталась разглядеть огонек свечи на фоне пылающей короны солнца.

Маристис произнес что-то одними губами, заколебалась от дыхания ткань маски. В обрушивающемся из-за грани взгляде проскользнуло тепло и одобрение, а потом фигура некроманта полыхнула горячим пустынным жаром, будто бы вливающимся в тело под огромным давлением. Взметнулся вверх сухой обжигающий ветер, унося из мира стылую храмовую сырость. Ослепительно вспыхнули ритуальные круги, и Лея не выдержала, вжалась лицом в плечо Маристиса, закрыв глаза и спрятавшись в этом жарком пустынном мареве.

Ощущение чужого присутствия исчезло так же внезапно, как и возникло. Гул энергии, заполнивший в последние секунды ритуала весь мир, сменился оглушительной тишиной. Лея судорожно глотнула губами воздух и осознала, что последнюю минуту едва ли осмеливалась дышать. Нужно открыть глаза. Посмотреть, что теперь там, за пределами защитного круга.

Ладони Маристиса медленно соскользнули с ее плеч. Лея вскинулась, крепче сжав его в объятиях. Некромант падал куда-то за границы круга, и она едва успела опуститься на пол, прижав обмякшее тело к себе и не давая ему покинуть безопасный клочок пространства. Голова Маристиса безвольно запрокинулась, седые волосы прошелестели по щеке. Живой? Уже нет? Лея рискнула все-таки открыть глаза.

Верхняя часть лица некроманта, не спрятанная маской, оказалась болезненно-бледной и холодной на ощупь. Ресницы не дрожали, как и закрывшая рот и нос ткань. Лея ругнулась про себя и трясущимися пальцами дернула вниз темно-серую повязку, запуталась в складках плаща, нашаривая застежки. Хоть ворот ослабить, пульс прощупать!

— Ваше высочество, а чего это вы тут делаете-то? — чужой голос заставил Лею вскинуться, метнуться рукой к бластеру. Рывком поднятый взгляд нашарил смутно знакомого механика, выглядывающего из-за контейнера с запчастями и с интересом ее рассматривающего. Лея дернула головой, спешно озираясь. Ангар. Знакомый до дрожи в ногах ангар. Не кипящий жизнью, как в прошлый раз, нет — но и не пустой. Пара техников возится у крестокрыла. Проехал астродроид.

— А то я иду, значит, за креплением для стабилизатора, — объяснил механик, косясь на бесчувственного Маристиса. — А тут вы, значит, сидите. И, это… обнимаетесь.

— Вызовите врача или организуйте носилки, — резко приказала Лея. — Он перенапрягся.

— Ну, это мы, значит, мигом, — заверил ее механик. Судя по озадаченному взгляду, понял он ее явно как-то не так. Лее было плевать. Расстегнув-таки узкий стоячий воротник, она прижала руку к шее некроманта и слушала, как слабо, но ровно стучит под пальцами пульс.

— Лучше б мэтру, как и раньше, по комнатке-другой обрабатывать, — донеслись до нее голоса. Кто-то осторожно отодвинул ее руку, поднял Маристиса с пола. Лея тоже встала, пошла за носилками, с внутренней дрожью перешагнув линии резонансной звезды. Синее сияние смахнуло с камня последние следы маркера, и контуры ритуальной фигуры отпечатались на полу ангара глубокими выжженными бороздками.

— Так это и сдохнуть можно со скуки-то. Уж лучше сразу посильнее устроить, чтоб проняло, значит.

Голоса были знакомыми. Механики тоже. Лея еще не помнила их по именам, но в лицо большую часть не слишком многочисленного персонала базы уже узнавала. И Маристиса считали некромантом именно здесь, не в других отражениях реальности. У него получилось? Иллюзия исчезла?

— Ну вот и проняло. Самого мэтра. До печенок, видать.

— Немудрено. С такой-то девушкой, пожалуй… — разговор прервался, стоило Лее прекратить настороженно осматривать стены коридора и бросить косой взгляд на механиков. Что бы они понимали!

В лазарете Лея успокоилась окончательно. Во-первых, серийный номер стационарного анализатора — три шестерки и четыре двойки — полностью совпал с тем, что маячил у нее перед глазами все время прошлого осмотра на предмет психотропных веществ. А во-вторых, пластина стандартного диагноста, закрепленная на лбу Маристиса, показала больше зеленых огоньков, чем желтых, и ни одного красного.

— Если получится, не раздевайте его слишком сильно, — попросила врача Лея. — Ведь для того чтобы поставить капельницу, не обязательно снимать с пациента всю одежду?

Она не знала, насколько важно для жизни Маристиса вечно кутаться в многослойные драпировки, но предпочитала перестраховаться. В конце концов, за этот бесконечно длинный день он не раз доказал ей, что в некромантии шарлатанства куда меньше, чем, скажем, в прикладной информатике.

— Ваше высочество! — возмутился врач. — Вы еще вон ту тряпку предложите оставить вместо дыхательной маски!

Широкую полосу плотной ткани Лея вернула на место еще в ангаре, убедившись, что Маристис жив. Даже рассмотреть то, что открылось взгляду, не успела. Только врезались в память посеревшие губы и несколько капель крови, запекшиеся в углу рта.

— Он сам дышит, — неуверенно возразила Лея.

— Идите отдохните, ваше высочество, и не мешайте мне лечить вашего… специалиста, — едко произнес врач. — Когда его можно будет навестить, вам сообщат.

Лея обожгла его резким взглядом и вышла из лазарета. Кажется, уже весь личный состав считает, что она сопровождает Маристиса исключительно чтобы обниматься с ним в кладовках и необитаемых коридорах. А ведь они даже не целовались! Не до того было.

Ну и пусть, главное — это все-таки их база, а не отражение в кривом зеркале. И холодная потусторонняя жуть, раньше свободно гулявшая по помещениям, теперь исчезла, сдернутая раскаленным ветром во время воззвания. Или просто Лея настолько пропиталась сухим жаром, что сквозь это пламя не могла пробиться стылая мертвая сырость? Нужно будет спросить у Маристиса, когда тот очнется.

Разумеется, к ее просьбе никто не прислушался. Через два дня, когда Лее передали, что пациента можно навестить, она обнаружила Маристиса безо всех его многослойных одежд и со снятой маской. Правда, закутавшегося в одеяло по самый подбородок.

— Как вы, Маристис? — Лея присела на край койки.

— Приемлемо, — буркнул некромант, осунувшийся и еще сильнее побледневший. — Сказали, что я переутомился, и колют всякую дрянь.

В голосе его прозвучало легкое недоверие к современной медицине.

— Вам не вредно, что с вас сняли плащ? Я отговаривала врача, но он, похоже, не обратил внимания на мои слова.

Маристис поморщился. Сейчас, когда его лицо не закрывали складки плотной повязки, Лея видела: тогда, на крыше храма, она не ошиблась. Некромант в самом деле был совсем молод, может быть, даже младше нее.

— Нет. Во-первых, здесь искусственное освещение, а во-вторых, это действительно необоснованные слухи. Не рассыплюсь я от солнца.

С сомнением покачав головой, Лея решила оставить эту тему.

— На базе стало значительно лучше, — снова заговорила она, рассудив, что Маристису окажется интересен результат его усилий. — По словам людей, во всех помещениях, кроме самой периферии, перестало ощущаться недоброе. Вам передают глубокую и искреннюю благодарность.

Лея не запомнила дословно длинную и восхищенную тираду того пилота, но в том, что она была одобрительной, не сомневалась.

— Неудивительно, — вздохнул Маристис. — После такого-то.

Лея коснулась его плеча, в последний момент удержавшись от того, чтобы погладить по щеке. Без своего обмундирования и с распущенными седыми волосами некромант выглядел гораздо более домашним и мирным.

— Маристис… Но ведь аура смерти вернется?

Тот дернул щекой в досадливой гримасе.

— Не исключено. Очень уж сильная у вас тут дрянь завелась.

— Вы сможете довести дело до конца?

Маристис непонимающе нахмурился.

— Дурное место я вычистил. Теперь наступает задача тех, кто будет его населять. Аура жизни пропитает помещения…

— Вы ведь сами не верите в то, что говорите, — прервала его Лея. — И я помню ваши слова о хозяине храма.

— Допустим.

— Вы можете его изгнать? Развеять? Нейтрализовать иным, неизвестным мне способом?

Маристис резко сел на постели.

— Нет.

— Если вопрос в вознаграждении, королевская семья Альдераана увеличит сумму. Тридцать тысяч? — это, в конце концов, все равно значительно меньше, чем затраты на перебазирование. — Или назовите свою цену.

— Дело не в деньгах.

— Вам нужны какие-то особенные материалы? — догадалась Лея. — Напишите перечень, я посмотрю, что можно достать на месте, а за чем послать корабль.

— Материалы здесь не при чем, и, продолжая список, нет, человеческие жертвы тоже не нужны, — Маристис машинально начал накручивать на палец прядь седых волос. — Ваше высочество… Некромантов не бывает.

Лея поджала губы.

— Маристис, сейчас я прекрасно понимаю, что в начале нашего знакомства вела себя недостойно. Я действительно считала вас шарлатаном. Но все произошедшее убедительно доказало обратное, и я готова принести извинения.

— Не стоит, — Маристис натянуто улыбнулся. — Вы были совершенно правы. Я шарлатан. Мошенник. Обманщик. Жулик. Ваше высочество, не молчите, у меня база синонимов не резиновая.

Лея покачала головой. И он в самом деле считает, что она поверит такому заявлению? После всего, что произошло?

— Вы имеете полное право насмехаться надо мной. В конце концов, я действительно сомневалась в вас. Но после того как посчитаете себя морально отмщенным, попрошу все-таки ответить на вопрос.

Маристис стиснул в пальцах край одеяла.

— Духи древних! Я серьезно! Ваше высочество, некромантов не бывает, как не бывает и призраков, неупокоенных, неоднократно обсуждаемой нами материальной нежити и тех самых духов, что я регулярно поминаю в порыве чувств! Это все качественно поданный художественный вымысел, которым я пользуюсь для нечестного заработка!

— Да, я помню. Современная литература и голофильмы…

— Дают прекрасную базу, чтобы дурить головы обывателям. Каждый, кто прочитал хоть пару фэнтези-романов, знает, что такое некромант и чем он занимается. А я немного искажаю эти стереотипы в сторону правдоподобия и применяю в свою пользу, — Маристис отчаянно замотал головой. — Ваше высочество, я не смогу изгнать неведомую дрянь с вашей базы. Я не умею. Правда.

— Еще скажите, что проклятие с меня вы не снимали! — возмутилась Лея. Нет, это уже не смешно. Дня три назад она бы еще поверила, что вывела мошенника на чистую воду, но теперь… он же просто издевается! — Между прочим, у меня увеличилась скорость реакции, обострились все чувства и ускорилась работа мысли. Скажете, случайное совпадение?

— Простая работа с энергетикой, — отмахнулся Маристис. — Биополя и все прочее. С вашей проблемой мог разобраться любой мимопробегающий джедай, да и неодаренные специалисты нашлись бы.

— Но вы обнаружили проблему! Увидели искажение в ауре!

— Так я тоже одаренный, — поморщился Маристис. — Просто не учили меня никогда.

Лея нахмурилась. Может быть, он сейчас еще и на Силу все перекладывать начнет? Нет уж!

— Я встречалась с джедаями по служебной необходимости. И никто из них не разглядел проклятия.

— Шарлатаны и недоучки, — парировал Маристис. — В смысле, не слишком грамотные специалисты.

— А я вот думаю, дело в том, что заметить воздействие мог только некромант.

Маристис нервно отбросил волосы за спину.

— Ваше высочество, некромантия — это выдумка. Чушь. Красивая сказка для обывателей.

— Чушь — это то, в чем вы сейчас пытаетесь меня убедить, — Лея заставила себя успокоиться. В конце концов, она не раз поддевала Маристиса на «Тантиве» и после прилета. Имеет право ответить взаимностью. — Я тоже смотрела голофильмы. Ваша система ритуальных фигур не напоминает ни одну из тех, что показаны в общедоступных источниках. А символы, применяемые вами, очень схожи со знаками, что мы видели вокруг алтаря в заброшенной части храма.

— Мы с его архитектором читали одну и ту же литературу, — буркнул Маристис. — Вы еще скажите, что я некромант, потому что волосы седые. Как в сериалах.

— Я думала, вы умбаранец, — Лея сбилась с мысли. — Но температура кожи… у вас руки холодные, как у нежити.

— На волосах краска. И на лице тоже. Я от природы загорелый блондин, а для пафосного образа владыки смерти такая внешность подходит чуть меньше, чем никак. А одежда из терморегулирующей ткани и недостаток солнечного излучения дают подобающую для имиджа температуру тела при прощупывании, — Маристис со вздохом поправил подушку, устраиваясь поудобнее. — Смиритесь, ваше высочество. Вы наняли шарлатана.

— Я сама видела ваш гримуар. Тогда, в ангаре.

Маристис пренебрежительно махнул рукой в сторону угла палаты.

— Ага. Вон он лежит, в шкафчике для вещей. Можете посмотреть.

— Но…

— Нет там никакой защиты, способной отгрызть руку наглому вору. Это простой, обыденный и где-то даже банальный датапад старой модели. В пафосном футляре из кожи крайт-дракона.

Лея недоверчиво пожала плечами, но шкафчик все-таки открыла. Раз уж владелец разрешает… интересно ведь.

В чехле из чешуйчатой кожи, как она и запомнила с прошлого случая, лежал древний и не слишком прочный на вид датапад.

— Включите. Да не укусит же, говорю. Ладно, давайте сюда, я сам, — Маристис быстро отбил стилосом какую-то комбинацию, и экран засветился строчками оглавления на незнакомом языке. Символы Лея узнала: именно их чертил некромант в ритуальных фигурах.

— Я не могу прочитать вашу письменность.

— Я тоже, — отмахнулся Маристис. — Разве что на уровне «моя твоя ритуальный нож глотка тыкать». Это условные обозначения. Сами смотрите.

При смене кодировки на экране отразились вполне узнаваемые знаки ауребеша. «М. Лунди. Традиции, верования и обряды примитивных народов Коррибана и Зиоста».

— Я в детстве купил у джав старый датапад незнакомой модели, — объяснил Маристис. — На нем оказалась монография по культурологии. Хорошая, все найденные при раскопках узоры и артефакты этот Лунди зарисовал точно. По ней я и строил свою систему ритуалов. Сами посмотрите, ваше высочество. Вот тут как раз про усиливающие звезды написано.

Лея отмахнулась от практически уроненного ей на колени датапада.

— Я понимаю, все иногда пользуются шпаргалками. Маристис, я догадываюсь, что некроманты делают гримуары на основе собственных юношеских конспектов. В этом нет ничего постыдного.

— И имя у меня тоже фальшивое, — легкое злорадство в голосе окончательно убедило Лею в том, что Маристис просто тренирует на ней свое необычное чувство юмора. — На самом деле меня Люком зовут. Но, как можете заметить, «некромант Люк» совершенно не звучит.

— Многие духовные лица берут сакральные имена. Их присуждают боги-покровители, высшие иерархи организации, сила, которой они поклоняются…

— Лично меня обозвал генератор имен, и то с пятого раза.

— Маристис, — Лея не удержалась и все же провела рукой по мягким седым волосам. — Я понимаю, вам плохо и скучно одному в лазарете, и вы пользуетесь моим визитом, чтобы как следует развлечься. Я вас не осуждаю. Но даже если представить, что вы говорите всерьез, вспомните наши милые приключения двухдневной давности. Хотите сказать, что всего этого тоже не бывает?

Некромант замолчал, уставился на собственные пальцы.

— Не бывает, — тихо проговорил он. — И что тогда произошло, я не знаю.

— Вы же объясняли: дурное место.

— Объяснял. Дурное место — это… — Маристис неопределенно повел рукой. — Как след чужой боли, страха. Его можно стереть, если пересилить собственной энергией. Я так и делаю всегда. Нахожу место, которое ощущается неправильно — не смотрите так, ваше высочество, с этим справится любой человек с хорошей интуицией! — потом сажусь там и сосредотачиваюсь на положительных эмоциях. Обычно перекрасить запачканное место хватает сил. Я ни разу раньше не сталкивался с противодействием!

Лея задумчиво кивнула, постепенно выстраивая собственную гипотезу.

— Я поняла, Маристис. Вы просто еще не очень опытны как некромант. Многого не знаете. Не вижу в этом ничего дурного. Как вы верно заметили на «Тантиве», разумное существо учится всю жизнь.

Маристис явно подавил желание вцепиться себе в волосы.

— Вы меня вообще не слушаете. Я не некромант, я хаттов шарлатан! Просто осторожный и хитрый, из-за чего до сих пор не пойман!

— Но ваши техники работают. Не буду упоминать тот кошмар с перемещающимися коридорами — там, как вы наверняка возразите, справился бы и опытный наемник с хорошей интуицией. Но вот вырвать нас из круговорота иллюзий не смог бы никто. А ваш ритуал подействовал.

Из Маристиса словно вытянули удерживающий его стержень. Некромант опустился обратно на кушетку, уперся взглядом в стойку с диагностом.

— Да. И я не знаю, почему это произошло. И что вообще случилось, тоже не представляю. Я… я ведь чувствовал отклик. Меня что-то услышало и пришло на зов. Мать-Тьма, духи древних ее покусай. Которую я сам придумал для антуража.

Лея взяла его за руку, ободряюще сжала ладонь.

— Вы некромант, Маристис. Да, неопытный, да, самоучка. Я даже допускаю, что вы стремились стать именно шарлатаном. Но сейчас вы некромант, и этого не изменить многократным отрицанием.

Маристис молчал. Пальцы его в руке Леи едва заметно подрагивали.

— Вы ведь можете разобраться с хозяином храма. Я чувствую. Хоть вы и никогда подобного не делали, но в вашем гримуаре есть необходимые сведения.

— Есть, — тихо признался Маристис. — Это нетрудно. Звезда призыва, круги на общую защиту и на контроль… Я могу провести нужный ритуал. Вот только если хозяин храма придет на зов, я с ним не справлюсь. Он-то, в отличие от меня, явно настоящий.

— С иллюзиями вы работали неплохо. Может быть, осилите и реальность.

Неладное Лея почувствовала еще в конце первой фразы. Она не эти слова собиралась произнести. Она хотела продолжить убеждать Маристиса, надавить на его профессиональную гордость, предложить условия для постоянной практики, в конце концов. И уж точно у нее в голосе не могло звучать того заинтересованного снисхождения, что затихало сейчас под потолком палаты.

— Ваше высочество? — взгляд Маристиса резко потяжелел, налился тревогой.

— Да? — Лея не планировала ничего говорить. Она вообще собиралась промолчать, просто для проверки. Но губы шевельнулись сами собой, растянулись в предвкушающей улыбке. Лея вскинулась в попытке вскочить с койки — и не смогла пошевелиться. Только стало чуть хуже ощущаться тело, а где-то в глубине сознания послышался в ответ на ее усилия короткий холодный смех.

Рука Маристиса дернулась к поясу и замерла. Кобура с бластером к больничной пижаме не прилагалась.

— Не это ищешь? — Лея видела краем глаза, как ее собственные пальцы небрежно погладили обложку гримуара, все еще лежащего у нее на коленях.

— Нет, — выдохнул Маристис и, рывком извернувшись под одеялом, ударил ее ногами в грудь. Лея почувствовала, что падает, одновременно привычно группируясь. Некромант прокатился по ее телу, ребро его ладони ушибло ключицу — явно бил по шее, но промахнулся — и вскочил на ноги, бросившись к шкафчику с вещами. Нечто незримое, с каждой секундой растекающееся по телу стылым явинским холодом, легко повело ее рукой, и Маристиса снесло, вбив плечом в стену палаты.

Хозяин храма. Ничего иного Лее просто не приходило в голову. Хозяин храма слышал их разговор и решил заблаговременно устранить угрозу своему существованию.

В ответ на бьющиеся в голове мысли пришло ленивое отрицание. Какая угроза, девочка, ты что?

— Или тебе для ритуала изгнания непременно нужны внешние атрибуты? — слова слетали с губ звенящими каплями воды в заброшенных катакомбах. — Сложные круги, маркер особенного цвета?

— Могу и гримуаром по затылку, — Маристис уже поднялся на ноги и стоял напротив, вцепившись взглядом в ее фигуру. По застывшему лицу Лея поняла: некроманту страшно. Очень. — Да только ты ж мне его не отдашь.

— Почему бы и нет? — взмах ладони, и древний датапад неспешно поплыл по воздуху, приземлившись в руки Маристиса. — Ну как, легче стало?

— Да, — несколько быстрых движений пальцами по экрану. — Здесь у меня записаны несколько хороших ритуалов, подходящих для сложившейся… ситуации. Будь добр, постой спокойно, пока я тебя изгоняю.

То, что заняло тело Леи, неспешно скользило взглядом по фигуре некроманта. С лица на грудь, с груди на руки. Оно, как и Лея, наверняка увидело, что Маристис едва заметно сместился вперед и вбок.

— А если нет? Мне и тут неплохо.

Маристис, уже не скрываясь, шагнул к тумбочке с диагностом и положил на нее гримуар.

— Могу призвать Мать-Тьму. В прошлый раз эффект мне понравился. Правда, без использования ритуальных фигур это, скорее всего, выпьет меня досуха, но по ту сторону грани я утешусь тем, что успел сделать тебе гадость.

— Нет уж, — Лея уловила в разлившемся по телу холоде смутное недовольство. — Прошлое твое обращение к Силе залило пятую часть моего храма освободившейся энергией, а меня самого даже слегка взболтало. Не понравилось.

В голове разрядом тока отдалось воспоминание. Рисунок с острыми лучами, пылающие защитные круги, Маристис, обнимающий ее за плечи и шепчущий что-то неслышное. Она тоже почувствовала тогда чужое присутствие, тень силы призванной сущности. Может быть, у нее получится повторить?

Лея со всей четкостью, на какую была способна, воскресила в памяти ощущение касания чего-то огромного и невообразимо могущественного. Ответом ей было легкое холодное недоумение и несильный шлепок по мысленно протянутым в мольбе ладоням. Девочка, ну куда ты лезешь? Неделю как из-под скрывающих щитов выползла, не умеешь ничего, а туда же. Уймись, мне интересна не ты.

Раз, другой. Лея задергалась в попытках дотянуться до того, что звал когда-то Маристис. Мир поплыл, задрожал в непонятном мареве, не дающем не то что почувствовать — саму себя разглядеть. Единственным четким ощущением осталось эхо чужого недовольства. Отвлекаюсь тут на тебя!

Сдавшись — видимо, только некромант может призвать Мать-Тьму — и вновь сосредоточившись на окружающем мире, Лея поняла, что ее усилия не пропали зря. За те секунды, на которые она отвлекла хозяина храма, Маристис успел добраться до шкафчика с вещами и теперь держал в руках знакомый бластер.

— Вот как? — говорящий ее губами, кажется, был несколько разочарован. — Банально пристрелишь такую милую девочку? Между прочим, наследную принцессу и, что немаловажно, дочь твоего клиента?

— Ага, — Маристис криво усмехнулся и нажал на спуск. Рука Леи шевельнулась в небрежном жесте, и пучок плазмы пронесся мимо плеча, пахнув жаром. А затем ноги внезапно подкосились, заставив ее осесть на пол и вызвав ясно ощутимое недовольство поселившегося внутри нее существа. Лея облегченно улыбнулась про себя. Ощущения от парализующего заряда из бластера были ей хорошо знакомы. Неважно, почему Маристис установил на своем оружии такой странный режим: шоковый выстрел сразу же вслед за боевым. Главное, это сработало.

Холод внутри отдался презрительным смешком. И почему, интересно, разумные так часто считают, что призраку могут серьезно помешать неудобства тела?

Сквозь неповторимые ощущения закостенелости всех мышц Лея почувствовала, как ее медленно обнимает невидимая сила. Приподнимает левую руку. Затем голову. Взгляд ее встретился с взглядом Маристиса, успевшего подбежать вплотную и уже чиркнувшего маркером первые знаки. Лея улыбнулась чужой улыбкой и коснулась ладони некроманта кончиками пальцев.

Что-то прокатилось по телу упругой и до дрожи приятной волной, заставляя затекшие мышцы оттаивать и приходить в норму. Рвано вскрикнул Маристис. Отшатнулся, разрывая контакт, и, не поднимаясь с колена, откатился в сторону.

— Извини, я же предупреждал, что не стану стоять смирно, — Лея чувствовала губами чужое насмешливое удовольствие.

Маристис не ответил. Вместо этого он рывком вскочил на ноги и заговорил на незнакомом языке, быстро и напевно, чертя символы уже не маркером на полу — взмахами рук в воздухе. По постепенно отходящему от онемения телу прокатился чужой интерес, и Лея против воли прислушалась. Древнеситхский язык, сакральный вариант, но с кошмарными ошибками в смысле и произношении и кучей заимствований из более низких стилей. Как оно вообще работает? Нет, это снова были не ее мысли.

Она поднималась медленно, опираясь частично на возвращающие себе силу мышцы, а частично на ставший твердым и надежным воздух. Уперлась ладонями в пол, встала на колено. Выпрямила спину, ноги, развернула плечи. Подняла голову, встретив отчаянно-застывший взгляд Маристиса, уже осознавшего, что не успевает завершить ритуал.

Чужое присутствие в сознании отозвалось снисходительным смешком. Боишься, некромант? Не бойся. Я тебя не убью, только немного простимулирую на дальнейшие свершения. Интересно же, как ты защищаться станешь.

Густо-синяя молния слетела с ладони неспешно, как в замедленной съемке. Лея попыталась дернуть рукой, сбить захватившему ее тело духу прицел, но не добилась даже дрожи в пальцах. Маристис, не прерывая речитатива, шагнул вбок, но луч извивающегося света метнулся за ним. Резкий рывок, взмах вытянутой в сторону руки — и молния впилась во что-то прямо в воздухе, почти заглушив голос некроманта жутковатым треском. В голове раздалось озадаченное хмыканье. Через несколько секунд, когда синий свет погас, Лея разглядела, что именно помешало хозяину храма атаковать. Древний датапад в обожженном кожаном чехле. Гримуар Маристиса, брошенный владельцем наперерез молнии, лежал на полу и чадил серым дымом от сгоревших контактов.

— Иешхе тлал сакреш! — некромант, воспользовавшись мгновением паузы, шагнул вперед и, выпалив последнюю фразу Лее в лицо, вцепился ей в запястья. Та еще почувствовала, как ее руки без труда проворачиваются в захвате, как ладони легко ложатся поверх рукавов больничной пижамы, заставляя Маристиса тяжело и болезненно выдохнуть — а затем в голове подул горячий сухой ветер, вымывающий мерзлую жуть. Лея успела ощутить искреннее удивление с примесью странной радости — надо же, получилось! — а после ветер, пахнущий Матерью-Тьмой и теплом тела Маристиса, вытолкнул в неведомую даль и само ее сознание.

Лея пришла в себя в очень неудобном положении. Ее словно перегнуло поперек корпуса, свесив вниз руки и ноги. Под животом слабо вибрировало. Слышалось чье-то тяжелое дыхание.

— М-маристис? — губы слушались плохо, но не пытались произнести ничего, что она не собиралась говорить. И в теле не ощущалось стылым холодом чужое присутствие. Хозяин храма, кажется, временно оставил ее в покое.

— Я здесь, — знакомый голос раздался сверху и чуть справа. Лея повернула голову и открыла глаза. Она ехала на небольшой репульсорной платформе, слишком узкой для ее тела, из-за чего руки и ноги свисали к полу. Сбоку ее подпирал потертый вещмешок. Справа, тяжело опираясь на оставшийся незанятым край платформы, шел Маристис. В свой длиннополый плащ он так и не переоделся и в больничной пижаме выглядел бы забавно, если бы не осунувшееся лицо и почерневшая ткань на рукавах. Там, где вокруг его запястий обвились в ответной хватке пальцы Леи.

— Он… ушел?

— Да. Но, думаю, ненадолго, — Маристис натянуто усмехнулся. — Ваше высочество, дальнейший разговор о нашем сотрудничестве я готов вести исключительно на орбите планетоида, на любом корабле по вашему выбору. А для лучшего взаимопонимания беру вас в заложники.

— Идет, — признаться, побывать в заложниках на орбите Лея согласилась бы сейчас даже у имперцев. Главное, чтобы подальше от храма. — Нас не остановят? Ну, в таком виде?

Может быть, у повстанцев и была не лучшая охрана, но нахально увозимую принцессу, с точки зрения Леи, не заметил бы разве что в лежку упившийся миралука.

— Я пока выбирал коридоры побезлюдней, — от этих слов Маристиса Лея вздрогнула, как от удара током. — Но вы лучше сядьте. И подвиньтесь. Я устроюсь рядом, и все решат, что я опять перенапрягся, а вы меня транспортируете.

— Конечно, — силы выпрямиться и устроиться на платформе нашлись мгновенно. — Маристис, успокойте меня: коридоры выглядели не слишком безлюдными?

— Ну, астродроид здесь только что проехал, — Маристис зябко передернул плечами и подошел ближе к платформе. Подтянулся и сел, почти сразу привалившись к Лее спиной. — И какой-то тип в летном комбинезоне две минуты назад проводил меня обалдевшим взглядом. Ваше высочество, не знаете случайно, который из кораблей сейчас может быстро подняться с планетоида? Желательно, чтобы им получилось управлять в одиночку, максимум вдвоем.

— «Тантив-IV» всегда держат готовым к взлету. Для него нужна команда больше, но экипаж подчиняется мне, а не персоналу базы.

— Отлично. Вызывайте своих людей. Мы должны покинуть храм как можно скорее.

В боковом ангаре, расположенном на одной из галерей здания, ничего не изменилось. Суетились возле «Тантива» два дроида и три живых механика, мигал огоньками заправочный узел. Лея тайком перевела дыхание. Она опасалась, что помещения базы вновь загнутся бесконечной лентой свернутого пространства, и измотанный противостоянием с хозяином храма Маристис уже не сумеет вывести ее наружу.

— Скажите отцу, что базу придется переносить, — некромант медленно слез с платформы, ухватился за ее край обеими руками, удерживая равновесие. — Я не возьму денег за заказ. Пусть эвакуирует отсюда всех.

— Обязательно.

Про себя Лея твердо решила, что гонорар Маристису выплатит, да хоть бы и из своего содержания. Трижды — и это если она не сбилась со счета — спасенная жизнь стоит и не такого вознаграждения.

— Далеко собрались? — голос, выбивший ее из размышлений, заставил некроманта глухо застонать. Лея подняла взгляд и замерла, по приобретенной в катакомбах привычке вцепившись в руку Маристиса. У трапа «Тантива» неторопливо проявлялась в реальности полупрозрачная, отливающая синим кодайским жемчугом тень. Человек средних лет, с длинными забранными в хвост волосами и жесткими чертами лица. Хозяин храма.

— Подальше отсюда, — сквозь зубы процедил Маристис.

— Ну-ну, — хмыкнул призрак. Да, наверное, призрак. По крайней мере, когда Маристис рассказывал об окончательной форме существования некроманта, Лея представляла себе что-то похожее. — Кто ж вам даст-то?

— Сами пройдем, — Маристис шагнул вперед. — Пропусти.

Левую ладонь хозяина храма обвила уже знакомая густо-синяя молния.

— Нарываешься, некромант.

— Да. А что делать? Приходится, — Маристис высвободил вторую руку из хватки Леи и поднял кисти на уровень груди, готовый чертить в воздухе ритуальные знаки.

— Желаешь подраться? — весело изумился призрак. — В прошлый раз ты не показал никаких боевых приемов из своей школы.

— Потому что их не существует в природе, — ровно ответил Маристис. Лея отчаянно оглянулась. Техники и дроиды занимались своими делами у кормы «Тантива». Ни их с некромантом, ни хозяина храма никто, кажется, не видел и не слышал. — Вот чего тебе от нас надо, а? Убить? Ты мог сделать это, еще когда заманил в коридоры.

— Зачем? — призрак шагнул вперед, заставив Маристиса приметно вздрогнуть. — Мне интересен ты, некромант. Я пытаюсь разобраться, что ты такое, но пока не нашел ответа.

— Шарлатан и мошенник, — Маристис чуть дернул головой. Рассыпавшиеся по плечам волосы, кажется, упорно лезли в глаза, но поднять руку и отвести их он просто опасался. — Я же говорил.

Призрак только отмахнулся, на середине движения развеяв опутавшую пальцы молнию.

— Я вполне способен отличить шарлатана от одаренного незнакомой школы. Одно то, что ты восстановил технику воззвания к Силе, утерянную, если я правильно помню, еще во времена господства урожденных ситхов, опровергает твои слова. А твои ритуалы… пусть они и построены на наших, ситхских методиках, но серьезно искажены и просто не могут работать. Но работают.

— Это самообман.

— Убеждай в этом живых, — призрак слегка мотнул головой. — Ты смог снять с девочки щиты, прячущие ее от одаренных и запирающие ее Силу. Ты нашел выход из моих иллюзий. Ты, в конце концов, вытолкнул меня из занятого тела, хотя я даже оказывал некоторое сопротивление! И после этого ты называешь себя шарлатаном? Мне интересны твои знания, некромант, и я намереваюсь их получить.

— Ты желаешь пойти ко мне в ученики? — настолько ядовитой смеси сарказма, злости и задавленного страха в чужом голосе Лея не слышала давно. — Сожалею, но я еще слишком молод для такой ответственности. За учениками, знаешь ли, глаз да глаз нужен. Заботься о них, оберегай, воспитывай.

Тихий ледяной смех наполнил помещение. Лея подавила порыв прижаться к Маристису.

— Ученичество? Пожалуй, нет. Хотя это было бы забавно.

— А иначе и не получится, — некромант с деланным равнодушием пожал плечами. — Мой датапад с описанием ритуалов и собственными наработками ты лично сжег той самой дрянью, что только что держал в руке. А копии… они есть, не стану скрывать. Но не на этом планетоиде и даже не в этом секторе. И что-то мне подсказывает, что слетать за ними ты меня не отпустишь.

— Конечно, нет, — заверил его хозяин храма. Подошел еще на шаг вперед. — Но из моих рук ушло далеко не так много, как ты считаешь. Ведь остался ты, некромант. Все твои знания хранятся у тебя в разуме, нужно только отряхнуть их от пыли бытовых воспоминаний.

Маристис рывком поднес руку к виску. Пальцы его слегка подрагивали, на лицо выползла нездоровая бледность.

— Рискнешь?

Призрак отчетливо нахмурился.

— Ты блефуешь. В твоей школе нет техник мгновенного действия. Только затратные по времени ритуалы. Ты просто не успеешь убить себя достаточно быстро, чтобы я не смог тебе помешать.

— Нет, — согласился Маристис. — Зато полно ритуалов, которые можно подготовить заранее и активировать коротким ключом.

На бесконечно долгие секунды под сводами ангара повисла тишина. Обменялись пиликающей трелью астродроиды где-то за кормой «Тантива». По подбородку Маристиса неторопливо проползла капля крови из прокушенной губы.

— Допустим, — заговорил наконец хозяин храма. С первым же его словом некромант еле слышно выдохнул. — Допустим, я вас отпущу.

— Отлично, замечательно, мы пошли, до свиданья, — с готовностью кивнул Маристис.

— Не просто так.

— Разумеется. Дай угадаю: ты хочешь жертву?

— Некромант, уж тебе ли не знать, что вся эта традиция с жертвоприношениями является исключительно плодом больной фантазии сценаристов, — назидательно произнес призрак, заставив Лею невольно вздрогнуть. Подслушивал. Точно подслушивал. — Конечно же, нет. Мне нужно, чтобы ты меня изгнал.

— Я как бы уже. В лазарете.

— Не из тела, — отмахнулся призрак. — Из храма. Я привязан к этому месту и успел здесь изрядно заскучать за четыре тысячи лет. Заодно и вашу базу от моего влияния избавишь.

— А если я скажу, что не умею? — мрачно осведомился Маристис. Руку от виска он так и не убрал, и пальцы уже начали дрожать куда заметнее.

— Я тебе не поверю.

— Позвольте уточнить, — решилась вмешаться в разговор Лея. — А куда вы денетесь, когда Маристис вас изгонит?

В то, что некромант справится, она тоже не сомневалась. Маристис просто не осознает всего своего могущества.

— На свободу! — глаза хозяина храма на миг полыхнули золотом. — Галактика огромна, и она давно меня ждет.

— Выпустить на волю вот такое? — Маристис скептически хмыкнул. — Знаешь, а мне эта галактика тоже нравится.

— И почему все считают, что обретший свободу призрак только и думает, как бы уничтожить мир? — хозяин храма презрительно дернул головой. — У меня полно куда более интересных дел. Ученика найти. Проверить, не выполз ли уже из Силы бывший учитель и нельзя ли продолжить нашу с ним занимательную беседу. На Коррибан слетать, наконец. Успокойся, некромант, на что-либо, кроме светского общества, я обращу внимание не раньше, чем ты будешь нянчиться с внуками.

— Внуков мне тоже жалко, — парировал Маристис. — Равно как и правнуков.

— Вот и решай, — улыбнулся призрак. — Что тебе нужнее: жизнь и свобода сейчас или благополучие абстрактных последующих поколений. Я буду рад любому выбору. В конце концов, даже если ты сумеешь убить себя, со мной останется эта милая девочка и ее соратники. Но, знаешь… не рекомендую. Умереть всегда успеешь, если на алтарь не затащу.

Лея затаила дыхание. Сейчас она как никогда остро чувствовала тугие плети мертвого холода, стелящиеся вокруг Маристиса, оплетающие его голову, обвивающие руки. Если некромант промедлит с выбором, ему просто не дадут сопротивляться ни телом, ни мыслью. Слишком велика разница в силе и опыте между ним и хозяином храма.

Согласись. Ну пожалуйста, согласись. Ты же хитрый и умный, ты сумеешь в процессе ритуала размазать его так, чтобы он никогда не собрался из ошметков. А если откажешься, можешь и не успеть среагировать. И тогда…

Что будет, если Маристис не убьет себя до того, как попасть в руки хозяину храма, Лея старалась не думать. В памяти отчего-то раз за разом вставал высокий каменный алтарь, озаренный лучом света с потолка, и застывший взгляд светло-синих глаз.

— Хорошо, — выдохнул Маристис. — Я… я проведу ритуал. Отпусти.

Обретший плоть ледяной воздух рванулся обратно к фигуре у трапа. Некромант пошатнулся, и Лея спешно шагнула вперед, подставляя плечо.

— Вот и замечательно, — усмехнулся хозяин храма. — Тебе нужен ритуальный зал?

Маристис резко замотал головой, так, что седые волосы окончательно запорошили ему глаза.

— Почему-то я так и думал.

— Я все равно не ручаюсь за результат, — Маристис подрагивающими руками достал из вещмешка маркер. Повертел в пальцах, уронил, ругнулся сквозь зубы, поднимая. — Не помню, какую фигуру нужно чертить для этого. А мой гримуар ты благополучно добил еще в лазарете. Раритетная вещь была, между прочим.

— Неважно, — отмахнулся призрак. — Ты рисуешь все свои круги и звезды с таким количеством ошибок, что работать по стандартной методике они просто не могут. Но работают. Что еще раз доказывает нам: при действиях с Силой важны воля и желание. А желания изгнать меня куда подальше у тебя должно быть сейчас в избытке… или я не прав?

— Ты скорее преуменьшаешь, — буркнул Маристис. — Встань вон в тот угол. И, ради Матери-Тьмы, которую зовешь Силой, не мешай.

К удивлению Леи, хозяин храма послушался. Застыл на каменном полу, с неподдельным интересом наблюдая, как возникают вокруг него черные линии. Маристис чертил медленно, явно на ходу вспоминая и дополняя ритуал. Проявляющаяся в углу ангара фигура, заключенная в два защитных круга, не напоминала ничего из того, что Лея видела раньше.

— Для изгнания нужно твое настоящее имя, — нарушил молчание некромант. Усмехнулся криво. — По крайней мере, так говорят в голосериалах про демонологов.

— Без проблем, — пожал плечами призрак. — Я Экзар Кун, Темный Лорд ситхов. Повелитель этого места.

— Повелитель существ, которые жили здесь раньше? — зачем-то уточнила Лея. Возможно, чтобы отвлечь пристальный взгляд хозяина храма от вырисовывающего последние знаки Маристиса. — Тех, кто снился всей базе?

— Да, — призрак слегка усмехнулся. — Что тебя удивляет, девочка? То, что в твоих снах они уходят по путям эвакуации, а злобный ситх остается держать щит вместе с мужчинами народа? Я никогда не любил удирать от врага. И терять то, что однажды назвал своим, тоже ненавидел. Не скажу, что все сложилось наилучшим образом: мы так и не смогли победить. Но я погиб достойно воина и ситха, а около половины моих масасси спаслись и живут где-то на задворках галактики… На редкостных задворках, должен заметить, раз они до сих пор не соизволили залететь в гости.

— Я закончил, — Маристис выпрямился. — Лея, отойди на всякий случай.

Отступив к трапу «Тантива», Лея слушала, как некромант медленно, периодически запинаясь, читает молитву-заклинание на своем тайном языке. В такт его словам нарастал неслышный ушам гул, пронизывающий до костей и заставляющий сжимать кулаки, чтобы не дрожали пальцы. Когда Лея перевела взгляд на замершего призрака, она осознала, что ритуальные фигуры вокруг него снова зажглись синим светом, а воздух закручивается в невидимую, но прекрасно ощутимую спираль смерча.

Маристис произнес последние слова и резко взмахнул руками, сомкнув ладони. Набравшая силу круговерть схлопнулась внутрь самой себя, оставив пронесшуюся по ангару волну высвобожденной мощи и эхо чьего-то исступленного ликования. Вспыхнули и погасли ритуальные фигуры, оставив в полу выжженные линии, а некромант, качнувшись, осел на пол.

— К-кажется, до конца я его все-таки не аннигилировал. Иначе б он так не радовался. Ну, или аннигилировал, но он соберется через пару веков. Причем не здесь, как и хотел.

— Сейчас он явно занят, так что, Маристис, вставайте и быстрее на корабль, я вас не дотащу, — Лея перекинула руку некроманта через плечо, рывком выпрямилась, заставляя того подняться. — Скорее, пока нас не остановили.

Как только они коснулись сапогами трапа «Тантива», наваждение, отвлекшее от них внимание экипажа и обслуживающего персонала, рассеялось. Маристиса подхватили под руки, Лею засыпали вопросами.

— Меня срочно вызвал отец, — бестрепетно солгала она. В конце концов, знал бы отец, что творится на Явине, еще два дня назад приказал бы бросать все и лететь на Альдераан. — Господин Маристис закончил обработку базы, теперь он покинет планетоид.

— Закончил, — некромант, почти повисший на капитане Антиллесе, согласно кивнул. — Теперь дело за вами. На очищенной территории требуется радоваться жизни всеми доступными способами везде, где это ощущается комфортным.

— Пить, курить, заниматься развратом? — бодро уточнил один из механиков.

— Да хоть все вместе, главное, к взаимному удовольствию, — щедро разрешил некромант. Механик козырнул ему гаечным ключом.

— Будет исполнено, сэр!

— Кажется, на явинской базе еще не скоро воцарится подобающая дисциплина, — проворчал капитан Антиллес, передавая Маристиса подбежавшему солдату и спеша в рубку.

— Лучше так, чем теряться в коридорах на пути из ангара в столовую, — возразила Лея.

В своей каюте она, пренебрегая правилами безопасности при взлете, легла прямо на ворсистый ковер и слушала всем телом, как вибрируют двигатели где-то внутри корабля. И только когда уменьшенный гравикомпенсаторами рывок мягко вжал ее в пол, а орбита Явина осталась далеко позади, напряжение в груди начало постепенно рассасываться.

— Выбрались, — прошептала она сама себе. — Все-таки выбрались.

— Вы, ваше высочество, поосторожнее со словами, — голос Маристиса заставил ее вздрогнуть. Некроманта, видимо, в спешке привели не в ту каюту, что предназначалась возможным гостям, и теперь он тоже лежал на полу, с видимым облегчением уронив голову на мягкий ковер. — В прошлый раз после вашего «выбрались» веселье продолжилось с новой силой.

— Маристис, — Лея подползла поближе.

— Люк, — поправил ее тот. — Оставьте эту кличку для наивных обывателей, ваше высочество, вы-то все обо мне знаете.

— Маристис, — твердо возразила Лея. — И наедине называйте меня по имени, пожалуйста. После того, что мы с вами пережили, вы имеете на это полное право.

— После всего, что я с вами сделал, я обязан на вас жениться, да? — фыркнул тот. — Грудь сильно болит?

— Что? А, нет, совсем нет, — она почти уже забыла, что некромант ударил ее ногами в попытке отбросить от себя захватившего подходящее тело хозяина храма. — И на женитьбе я не настаиваю. Но вот один момент хотела бы обсудить…

— Никаких контрактов, — твердо сказал Маристис. — И никаких заказов, даже самых рутинных. Сейчас мне больше всего на свете хочется сказать, что этот пафосный некрос помер в древнем храме, и вернуться к традиционным для моей родины способам заработка. Контрабанда там, заказные убийства, грабежи и работорговля… Я добавил бы «прилететь домой и снова выращивать всякую траву», но знаю себя слишком хорошо, чтобы в это верить.

— Это не заказ, а личная просьба, — чуть слукавила Лея. Дождалась, пока некромант поднимет на нее устало-вопросительный взгляд. — Во время воззвания я слышала, как отвечала Мать-Тьма. И хозяин храма сказал, что я одаренная, просто скрывалась раньше под щитами. Возьмите меня в ученицы, Маристис.

Некромант дернулся, ошалело глядя на нее.

— Ни за что. Ваше высочество…

— Лея.

— Лея, ты в своем уме? Я тебе раз пять говорил, что шарлатан и ничего не умею!

— И раз десять доказывали обратное делом, — парировала Лея. — Маристис, я не прошу того, чего вы не знаете сами. Но если вашего искусства хватает, чтобы выкинуть многотысячелетнюю тварь из ее родного храма, я хочу стать шарлатанкой. Чтобы в следующий раз, когда соратники отца выберут ненаселенную планету для базы, иметь возможность разглядеть угрозу и сказать «нет». Я наследница королевской семьи, Маристис. У меня нет права развивать свои способности в ученичестве у джедая и тем более ситха. Но никто не запретит экзальтированной принцессе заниматься ненастоящей, вымышленной и при этом такой действенной некромантией.

— Твой отец никогда не согласится взять на службу мошенника.

— Отец-то как раз не откажет, — хмыкнула Лея. — И вознаграждение вам выплатит. Еще и премию добавит, если правильно отчитаться о произошедшем. Он очень суеверен. Согласие отца — это моя забота, Маристис.

— Мне по уши хватило некромантской мистики.

— Альдераан — мирная и спокойная планета. Там вы сможете неплохо отдохнуть за казенный счет. А я, разумеется, оформлю ученичество как долгосрочный и хорошо оплачиваемый контракт, — Лея взяла Маристиса за руку, невольно задержавшись взглядом на залепленных бакта-пластырями запястьях. — По истечении которого предоставлю вам, например, быстрый корабль индивидуальной сборки. Подойдет?

В глазах Маристиса на миг мелькнула мечтательность.

— Я… я ни хатта не умею учить. Честно, — в голосе некроманта Лея уловила легчайшие нотки сомнения.

— Зато я буду очень старательно слушать, — она осторожно провела ладонью по бледной щеке, отведя в сторону налипшие на кожу пряди. — Кореллианский гипердвигатель класса 0,5. Автономность до полугода.

— У вас реально такое строят? — поразился Маристис.

— Что-то делают прямо на Альдераане, что-то можно заказать, — подтвердила Лея. Зарылась пальцами в длинные седые волосы.

— Зачем тебе мое наставничество? — некромант замер, будто одичавший зверек, боящийся лишиться нежданной ласки.

— Не хочу оказаться беспомощной в следующий раз, — искренне ответила Лея.

— Чувствую, я об этом еще пожалею, — Маристис повернул голову и прижался виском к ее ладони. Лея с облегчением улыбнулась.

— Да, учитель. Не исключено.


End file.
